Secrets
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Two mothers from across the country have given birth to girls, one had twins, the other only one. But when one of the twins' dies will the younger mother be willing to give up her baby? Eventual Liley.
1. Chapter One

_So I had this really good idea the other night after reading a new story and I just couldn't help but write it down! I am definitely going to be continuing this story. I will be updating as much as possible so please leave a review and read it. (: I worked very hard on this chapter. I've already begun writing the second chapter. Please, please, please review!_

Secrets

It was a Saturday night, in mid-January of 1992, when Hannah Stewart found out some wonderful news... She was going to have a baby. Years passed her as she and her husband Robbie waited for a baby to join the family. Finally in 1988 they had themselves a beautiful baby boy who they named Jackson Rod. He had been their world; they spoiled him rotten.

Hannah sat in the living room while looking through the mail. All she'd seen were bills to pay or advertisements with things to buy. "Mommy can we got to the park?" Her blonde haired son asked as he walked into the room.

The young women gave a soft smile towards him, he was the world to her and she just could not wait to tell him that he would be having a little sister or brother joining the family soon. "Of course we can go to the park, sweetie." She spoke in her thick southern accent. "Just let momma sign this check and then we will be off."

Jackson skipped happily to the park as his pregnant mother tried her hardest to keep up with him. _He always was a fast little thing._ The blonde mother smiled though, it turned out to be such a beautiful day and she had been more than happy to spend it at the park with her son.

While the little boy enjoyed playing on the swings, his mother sat herself down on a bench nearby watching him blissfully. Hannah had been more than blessed to have such a beautiful family and would not change it for a thing.

Meanwhile in Llanview, Pennsylvania, nineteen year old Jessica Buchanan had been having the worst week of her life. First she found out her parents were getting a divorce then after her recent doctor visit she found out that she is going to have a baby. The young girl became scared to death of being pregnant, she knew she definitely had not been ready to take care of baby but she didn't want to give it up to some stranger.

Letting out a long sigh, Jessica made up her mind that it'd probably be a whole lot more helpful if she had a talk with her mother about it. As she slowly neared the living room, she could hear a faint cry coming from her mother.

"Mom?" The daughter called into the living room. "Ma, I really need to speak with you." When she hadn't gotten a response, young Jessie decided she'd just go in to see if her mother were okay.

The older woman looked at her with a defeated expression shown across her face. She became very upset that Mr. Buchanan had done this to not only her but their family as well and the last thing she wanted was for Jessica to find out what it had been.

Viki wrapped her daughter into her arms, holding her close. "What is it that you need to speak with me about, Jessie?" The mother's voice was a mix between concern and worry. She had been worried that Jessica may have found out about the affair her father had with Echo DisAvoy.

On the other hand, Viki's daughter was scared to death of telling her about the baby. Though as she continued to think about it, her mother had been known to be the most loving person in all of Llanview. So of course she'd understand. . . Wouldn't she?

"Okay... Now before I tell you what I am about to say to you, please do not be angry with me... So the other day I went to the hospital to have a pregnancy test. . . and well I'm having a baby."

A baby. _My baby's having a baby?_ The thought maneuvered her as lightning would. Yes, she knew one day her daughter would end up having a family of her own. Right now though? The girl was still only a teenager. She had not yet been ready for that kind of responsibility.

Viki held her daughter close as she thought of what to say to her. "Oh, Jessie." Her mother sighed. "I'm not mad darling, but I do not think that you are ready for this kind of responsibility yet."

The pounding heart in the young girl's chest finally calmed itself down as she let out a sigh of relief. She was so glad to hear that her mother had not been angry. "I know that, mum. I just don't want my baby to grow up living with strangers."

Her mother ran her hand lovingly across her cheek, "We will find a loving family for her, Jessie, I promise."

It had been late afternoon when Robbie returned home from a long day of work. He couldn't wait to see his perfect little boy and his beautiful wife. The country singer had been longing to see them all day.

As he made his way into the house, Jackson greeted him at the door by jumping into his arms. "Daddy!" The little boy exclaimed, in his squeaky little voice. Robbie smiled brightly as he held his son close to him. Besides his wife, holding his little boy was the best thing in the world. He only wished they could have another.

The father pressed a soft kiss to his son's cheek and then set him down. "Where's momma?" Jackson giggled as he pointed behind him.

Looking behind himself, Robbie saw shinning blue eyes staring right into his. "Hey sweetie." His wife spoke softly while gently caressing his arm. "How was work?"

The man sighed. He couldn't leave his family for another five months to do a tour. It had only been two months since the last one and he became tired of missing out on seeing his son grow. "Very long, it was. And my manager kind of wants me to go on tour again."

"A tour? You just came back from one not too long ago... Robbie you need to be here with Jackson and I. We need you! And so does . . . the baby." Hannah said, gasping as she realized she had just told her husband about the baby.

The other looked at her in shock. It made him angry that as soon as he finds that they are having another baby he has to leave for another tour. "You're pregnant?" The words came out of his mouth more as a statement then a question.

Even though Hannah was angry that her husband could be gone for a while again, she couldn't help but put on a smile when they brought up the baby. "Yes, I am pregnant. I found out at the doctor's today." The women smiled cheerfully, she hoped that maybe after hearing the great news her husband would say no to the tour and stay with she and their son.

And as she hoped, after hearing this, Robbie knew that it had been time for him to give up his dream so that he could have the family he'd always dreamed of.

Summer finally rolled around in Llanview, Pennsylvania. The sky was blue and without any clouds while flowers bloomed among the grassy fields.

Jessica had just made an entrance into the fourth month of her pregnancy, finally being relieved of the terrible feeling of morning sickness. After her last doctor visit, she was told that she'd be having a precious baby girl.

It had been thrilling to know that she was carrying a girl, especially since she had the perfect name picked out for her. Lillian Victoria, after her mother. She hadn't told her mother about the name yet, she was planning it to be a surprise and hoped that whomever was going to be adopting her baby would not change the name.

"Jessie?" Viki called out. "Your father and I would like to speak with you."

Sighing, Jessica reluctantly got up from her lawn chair and made her way slowly into the big house of Llanfair. Ever since she had heard of what her father had done she wasn't too thrilled to see him standing beside her mother.

As she finally walked closer into the room she saw not only her parents but also her ex boyfriend Chris. Who just so happened to be the father of her baby girl. "What the hell is he doing here?" The young girl asked with venom in her tone. She was definitely not thrilled one bit about seeing Chris there.

The dark haired boy glared at her, he could not believe that she had not told him about the baby. And he certainly wasn't going to allow her to give it up. Not if he had anything to do about it.

Viki gave a sympathetic look towards her daughter, she did not want the boy to be there but unfortunately for her Clint insisted he had a right to know about the baby. "We need to talk about the baby." The younger girl groaned, she was the one with the baby not any of them. And if anyone had the right to choose the baby girl's future it sure as hell wasn't her farther nor Chris. "I am putting Lillian up for adoption and that is final!" She growled angrily.

Chris shook his head as he knocked the vase sitting near the couch off and broke it to pieces. "No! You don't get to say what goes just because you're the one with the baby." He hissed with anger, he was not about to let the girl just give up his baby to some strangers they don't even know. "I swear to God Jessica, if you give MY baby up to some messed up little family I will throw you in jail!" And with that said, the man angrily walked out of the house and slammed the door loudly behind him.

Hannah Stewart smiled to herself. Only five more months until she would get to see her two beautiful baby girls. Yes, she and her husband were welcoming identical twin girls into the family.

As she sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee, her husband walked in with the newspaper. He then took a seat beside his with and smiled. "I cannot wait until our twins are born." It was such a rare thing to ever happen, that he couldn't believe he would ever be the father of identical twins.

The blonde haired woman smiled before pressing a soft kiss upon his lips as she passed to him a cup of fresh coffee. "I know. It's so exciting. Do you know what we should name them?" She flashed him one of her beautiful smiles as she held his hand.

"Hmm..." Robbie thought aloud. "I've always adored the name Destiny Hope."

His wife gave him a generous smile as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I think that is a beautiful name, honey." She spoke in a soft tone, kissing his lips warmly. "How about Miley Ray for the other girl? I've always adored that name. I even had a horse I named Miley when I was a little girl."

The two parents were very happy to have come up with such beautiful names and so thrilled about having the babies that they had almost forgotten Jackson's birthday was coming up.

They decided that they would take him out to the toy store later that afternoon so he could get a new toy and then after that they'd take him to lunch at his favorite restaurant. After lunch, the three of them would go and buy some invitations to send out for his birthday party.

When they told their energetic three year old the news, he went crazy with excitement. The boy couldn't wait to go. He hurried to find his sneakers which were lying on the ground beside the doormat and then ran out to the car while his parents smiled in amusement.

Reaching the entrance of the toy store, Jackson's smile grew larger. "Toys!" The little blond haired boy squeaked as he pulled his parents with him into the store.

Both adults smiled at watching their young boy. They really enjoyed seeing their son so happy. He was the best thing in the world, besides their love they held for each other.

Hannah ran her hand softly through the youngster's blond hair. "You go with daddy, okay? Momma's going to go buy some things for the babies." With that said, Jackson and Robbie headed off to the toy section.

After her two favorite boys left her, she looked around for cribs for the twins. The feeling of holding them in her arms in only five months put a soft smile on her face. It had been such a long time since she was able to hold a baby. And she really started to miss that feeling.

Finally, something had caught her eye. Standing right in front of her were two of the most beautiful cribs she had ever seen. They were a sparkling pink color with four huge bows on each pole. And lying inside of it was a beautiful peach blanket.

A smile spread across her face, she knew these were the ones they had to buy. It would definitely match the peach – painted walls and the nicely painted roses as well. Happy with the cribs, the young mother moved on to look for clothes that the twins could wear when they arrived home from the hospital.

While Hannah looked around for the babies, Robbie and Jackson were looking at toys. The little boy pointed to a battery-powered truck, sitting on the shelf. "Can I get it daddy?" He asked as he gave his father the puppy dog face.

Robbie smiled at the boy as he nodded his head. "Yes, you may. We shall go buy it as soon as we find momma."


	2. Chapter Two

_Okay so here's the second chapter and yes its still in 1992. This chapter may also be very upsetting to some readers. Good news, this is my longest chapter I have written! It's 6, 077 words! I wrote a majority of that today, since I hadn't felt so good and had nothing better to do. Lol. But anyways I will try to keep each chapter long and updated quickly. (Don't get your hopes up though) Oh and I forgot to mention that for the first few chapters this will be a crossover between 'One Life To Live' and 'Hannah Montana'. In case you were wondering where I came up with some of the names as Viki, Jessica, and Llanview. _

Chapter Two

Three months flew by and now Hannah had been halfway through the seventh month of her pregnancy. Anyone who passed her by could easily tell that her due date was near. The young woman began to feel more and more uncomfortable as the babies continued to grow.

Now, the beginning of September, the temperature began to slowly decrease as flowers started to die. Swimming pools were emptied but the grass still grew.

Hannah sat on the porch of their ranch house as she read a book aloud for her babies to hear. She had been doing this since the day she'd found out they were having twins. The thought of them being with her in just shy of one month always place a smile upon her face.

As she continued to read to her twins, she could faintly hear a soft cry coming from the kitchen. Worried that Jackson may have hurt himself, she hurriedly arose from her lawn chair, set the book down, and rushed in the house.

Once the mother arrived in the house, she saw her son sitting upon the floor crying his eyes out. Hannah kneel to his level and cupped his cheeks. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" The very pregnant mother asked she ran her hand softly across his baby-soft cheeks.

The little boy pointed to his arm, that revealed a bleeding cut. When his mother went outside to read, Jackson decided he'd cut the sleeves from his shirt but instead cut his arm.

His mother observed the cut that appeared on his arm and knew it would need to be cleaned out, with a band-aid put on it so it keep him from getting infected. "Aww, momma will make it all better." The loving mother spoke soothingly to her son, pulling him close to her as she brought him into the bathroom.

After Hannah finished cleaning her son's cut, she pressed a gentle kiss atop his head. "I love you so much, Jackson." And she meant every word, he had been the best little boy a mother could ever ask for. He meant everything to the woman.

Jessica had been very lonely the past three months, and all she wanted was to have the baby out already. Unfortunately she still had two months to go, since she only now entered the seven month of her pregnancy. Although she began to notice that she had only looked as if she were only four months pregnant. Then she figured it had probably been because she hadn't been eating much lately.

As her baby continued to grow, or so everyone thought, the young girl began feeling extremely uncomfortable. Young Jessie received less and less sleep at night, waking up every two-three hours to throw up. She started to feel sick every day as she had during the beginning of the pregnancy.

The young girl worried that something serious may be wrong with her baby but after she had spoken with her doctor, Jessica was reassured that of this had been normal and the baby would be just fine.

Her mother slowly knocked on the door, she began worrying about her little girl as all she would do was lie in her bed all day. It had not been like the girl to do this until Viki remembered that her daughter was pregnant.

"Jessie, why don't you come out and have some lunch with Joey and I? I made your favorite." The daughter grunted, the sound of food only made her feel worse.

Instead of answering and having to deal with her mother nagging her about not eating again, she only threw a pillow at the door and then fell back to sleep.

Viki sighed, she hated having her usually perky daughter so down. She sadly made her way back downstairs to sit with her son. He gave her a sympathetic look while patting her hand. "Still not talking, ay?" His mother nodded sadly, she blamed the divorce for causing everything. Peculiarly their daughter's pregnancy.

Before that, everyone had been fine and even happy. Especially Jessica. Though now because of all the awful things that Cling had done the poor girl was a mess.

Robbie entered the house with a bag full of groceries, smiling It had felt really wonderful to be home with his family and not out on tour. He only wished he had done this sooner.

When he went into the house, he saw his wife starting dinner. The man secretly wrapped his long arms around her waist. "Hey darlin'." He spoke in his husky, southern accent, placing a kiss onto the woman's cheek. "What're you making?"

Hannah smiled softly, turning in his arms and kissing his nose lightly. "You will just have to wait and see sweetie." She spoke with an evil grin upon her face as she went back to stirring the food.

As she continued to make supper, Robbie decided he would spend some quality time with his only son. He felt bad that after the twins are born, that they may not be spending as much time with Jackson as they did now.

The blond haired boy jumped up from his seat on the floor as he saw his father walking in to the room. "Hi daddy!" He exclaimed excitedly, running into his arms. The father chuckled softly while wrapping his arms around the small child in his arms.

Robbie had really enjoyed having his baby boy in his arms and could not wait to for him to be a big brother. He knew that his son would make such a sweet and caring one. Jackson had such a big heart exactly as his mother had.

A week passed by and Hannah began to feel to feel the first of labor pains. It had been going on for the past three days now, though it continued to get worse with each agonizing minute. So he husband thought it would probably be a whole lot better if he'd take her to the hospital to see what's up.

Once they made it to the hospital, the doctor rushed them to the maternity ward. After doing one last ultra sound, he knew the babies were more than ready to make an entrance.

While preparing the mother to go into OR, he had planned to tell them that one of their twins had been showing physical features of a very deadly chromosomal disorder, called trisomy eighteen.

"Before we begin the procedure," the doctor stated, "I have suspected that one of your babies may have a very severe and always fatal chromosomal disorder."

Both the parents let out a gasp, they never wanted to hear such a thing. Hannah did not even understand how this could happen, she had only been in her mid-twenties. It was very rare for a mother under the age of thirty-five to ever give birth to a baby with a chromosome disorder, thought it hadn't been impossible. And unfortunately for Robbie and Hannah, they were one of the rare cases to have that.

A few hours after the birth of their twins, the two renewed parents were blessed to have two beautiful baby girls. Though as the doctor told them, one of the girls did have trisomy eighteen, and sadly she wouldn't make it to even be a month old.

The mother and father were devastated to hear that one of their daughter's already had to die. But by how much pain she seemed to be in they knew she'd be better in heaven.

Hannah held both her babies close, pressing soft kisses onto their little heads. She had been very happy to finally be able to meet her little angles. They'd named the ill child, Miley Ray and the other Destiny Hope.

Jessica Buchanan sat anxiously waiting to be called back. It would be her last OB appointment until the final week of her pregnancy. She had been so worried about the baby that she was going to ask the doctor if he could do another ultra-sound just to make sure that Lillian had still been growing.

"Jessica Buchanan?" The nurse asked, with a clipboard in her hand.

The young woman rose from her seat and followed the nurse into the examining room. Her heat began to pound inside of her as she became nervous that something serious could be wrong with her baby girl.

"Good afternoon, Jessica." Greeted the doctor as she made her way into the room. "How are you today?" Jessica's doctor took a seat and got her patient's charts out so she had the right stuff.

Jessica quietly let out a grunt, not very thrilled to be there. She wanted to be at home, in her room, and have nothing to do with the world. Though, for the well-being of her baby, she knew she would have to get up and go to her appointment today.

Reluctantly the young girl had done so, worried that something was wrong with Lillian. "Pregnant. And very uncomfortable." She said quietly, stroking her stomach to soothe the baby inside of her. "I always wanted to know if there is anyway I could have another ultra-sound. I'm worried that Lillian hasn't been growing."

Her doctor nodded. She could easily tell that something wasn't quite right with Jessica's baby. The only thing was that she hadn't known what it had been.

The female doctor quickly took her patient down the hall and in to the room that had the ultra-sound equipment. As she got the gel out, her patient sat on the bed waiting to be examined.

Once the doctor placed the gel onto the pregnant woman's stomach, she got the scanner out and began to look inside her uterus. Looking on the screen, she could see the baby moving around. The doctor also took note that the baby seemed to be quite small for being due in only two months. She hadn't want to worry the mother with this, since it could just be how the baby's positioned inside of her, so she would tell her that the baby looked perfectly fine.

"Lillian seems to be perfectly fine, Jessica." Her doctor gave her a soft smile. "Though she does seem to be a little smaller than other babies I've seen at this age, but I'm sure by the time you are ready to give birth your baby will be fully grown."

With hearing the reassuring news, Jessica decided her doctor had been right that her baby would be perfectly fine when she's born. She knew that no matter what might be wrong with her baby, she would always love her and prayed that whomever her new family was they would her love as well.

It had been a few days after Hannah Stewart gave birth to her two babies and they were able to finally return home. The doctor even allowed them to bring Miley home, to make her feel more comfortable until she died.

The parents couldn't wait to get home so they could see their favorite little boy, who had been with Robbie's mother while they had been gone. They could not wait to see how Jackson would act towards his new baby sisters.

As their car pulled into the driveway, a little blond haired boy came running out of the house as his grandmother came out after him, with a welcoming smile on her face. The little boy smiled, happily as he neared his parents. "Momma! Daddy!" He squeaked, running in to their arms.

Hannah gave a warm smile to her son while pulling him into her arms. "Hi, sweetie." The mother said softly, stroking his hair. "Were you good for grandma?" Jackson nodded his head with excitement as he snuggled into his mother's loving embrace.

After being greeted by their son and saying hello to Ruthie, Robbie's mother, the two got the babies out from the car, bringing them into the living room of their house.

They placed the carriers which held the babies onto the couch, each parent taking one baby out. Hannah carefully took Miley out of her car seat and cradled her in her arms. She smiled softly at the baby, who looked up at her with half a smile. "Hello there, my precious angel." The mother said soothingly, gently caressing her tiny head. "You're such a beautiful baby."

While she held one twin, her husband held the other. It felt so wonderful to have a baby in his arms again, after waiting for so long. He smiled at his new daughter, stroking the little hairs she had on her head. "Wow, I never imagined myself to be the father of such a beautiful baby girl." The baby looked up into his eyes with a tiny smile across her face. Robbie's smile grew bigger, he couldn't believe his three day old baby had already smiled at him. He could already tell that his daughter was definitely going to be a very talented girl. Even his son wasn't able to smile until he had been at least five weeks old.

As the day went on, the two parents enjoyed a little alone time with their son as the twins slept in their cribs. Jackson grinned, crawling over to his father and landing on his lap. He had always been a daddy's boy, it turned out to be really hard for him to share his father with the babies but he tried to as hard as he could and his parents couldn't be more proud.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed with excitement. "Play with truck." Robbie chuckled, grabbing the truck from the toy box and handing it to Jackson. The youngster giggled as he took a hold of the toy truck and set it beside him on the floor. He gave the remote control to his father, motioning for him to make it go.

Robbie smiled as he pressed the go button in, on the remote control and the truck shot off. It drove down the hallway making Jackson giggle as he went to chase it. He followed it into the baby's room where the babies woke up crying, making him walk over to their cribs. The boy stared down into Destiny Hope's crib, smiling at her. "Hi little baby. I'm your big broffer." He spoke in his squeaky voice, reaching in her crib to hold her hand.

The baby looked up at him and grasped his finger. She placed the finger she'd been holding into her mouth. "Aah." Destiny cooed, a tiny smile across her face as she stared at her big brother. Jackson smiled back at her, placing his other hand on her stomach.

As he paid more attention to Destiny, her twin grew jealous and began to scream while thrashing around in her crib. It got so loud that their parents rushed in, picking her up from the crib. This time, it'd been Robbie who held Miley, rocking her back and forth to stop her from crying.

Miley continued to thrash around, her face turned a bright purple which scared the young parents. The father tried to calm her down but realized he couldn't so carefully handed her to Hannah who sat in the rocking chair with her.

"Oh Miley..." She whispered softly, holding the baby to her chest as she rocked them back and forth. "Momma and papa are here now. You're safe, sweetheart." The loving mother pressed a warm kiss to her head, continuing to rock them. She didn't like to see her baby girl so distraught, it had been awful to watch.

Jessica drove home after a long day at work. Fortunately for her, it would be her last day until after her baby is born. Which now was only a month a away; she'd finally begun the final month of her pregnancy and grew more nervous each day that gone by.

Once she pulled into the driveway of her mother's house, she hurriedly made her way into the house. Viki greeted her at the door, wrapping her in a loving embrace. "Hey Jessie." Her mother whispered. "I have lunch ready, it's in the kitchen waiting."

The daughter sighed, she still hadn't been very hungry and her mother knew that. Yet she still encouraged Jessica to eat, saying how it's healthy for the baby to get some food inside of her. "Okay, mother...I'll have some." She said, with a defeated groan.

Viki smiled to herself, pleased to hear her daughter finally agree to have a little food. She followed her daughter into the kitchen and placed a plate food in front of her, then herself. "Was everything all right at work, darling?" The mother asked as she took a sip of her tea. Jessica slowly nodded, taking a small bite of the pasta sitting in front of her.

The elder woman stroked her hand softly, giving her a soft smile. She had been very pleased to see her daughter acting more as herself. She only wished they could find a family for the baby that soon had been arriving.

As her due date neared, Jessica began to feel very tired. Though she had never been able to sleep for more than three hours at a time, she would always have to puke. It angered her to have this feeling again but was thrilled that she only had a few weeks left until the birth of Lillian.

It had been a Saturday evening when Jessica and her mother decided they'd go to Nashville, Tennessee to have the baby. Yes, most pregnant women were not permitted to ride in a plane but because of how small her baby seemed. Though, since it had been a very dangerous thing for her to travel by plane, she would have to wear extra padding on her stomach to keep the baby safe.

There had been a very good reason the two of them were traveling to Tennessee only to have a baby. Viki had a niece whom lived there with her husband and she knew how hard it'd been for them to have a baby so she made a decision to have her daughter give them her baby girl. Since the woman knew her niece would be a wonderful mother.

Viki finally finished packing her things as Joey started the car, waiting to take them to the airport. They had to be there before eight am if they'd wanted to make their flight.

As Hannah sat on the porch, cradling Destiny Hope in her arms, she thought of the last moments she'd spent with her twin. It had been the most precious moments of her life, besides their birth, and she never wanted to forget it.

Yes, as the doctor had told the parents, Miley Ray wouldn't even make to a month old. A week after the incident they had when she'd been crying so hard, the poor baby's heart gave out on her as she spent the night in her mother's loving arms. The parents were heartbroken to wake up to the sound of Destiny's loud sobs and the emptiness of the other's body.

Hannah had never been so devastated in her life, she hadn't even be able to get out of bed that day. Even though she knew her other baby had needed her more than anything. Robbie, on the other hand, couldn't stop crying. He never wanted to know what it would be like to lose a child, specifically a baby. Unfortunately they both had to deal with it, and poor little Destiny would never get to know her twin. Nor would Jackson get to know his younger sister.

And still even a month later, it'd been extremely painful to wake up to only one baby crying. Yet, Hannah would never abandon her little Destiny, she and her brother were everything to her, they'd been the only thing that kept her going.

The young mother held the baby to her chest, pressing soft kisses onto her head. "I love you so much, my beautiful baby girl." She spoke gently to her baby, who gave a tiny smile to her while cuddling into her arms.

A few days gone by and as Hannah is making lunch for Jackson the telephone rings. Setting the spoon onto the stove, she picks up the phone. "Hello?" The woman questioned into the receiver, wondering who on earth it could be.

"Hannah, hi." Said a voice that belonged to a woman whom seemed much older then she. "This is your aunt Viki, your mother's sister." Hannah squinted at the pot, since when had she had an aunt Viki? _Oh yeah_, she thought, _she used to watch me when I was a child._

The young woman smiled as she continued to stir the noodles. "Oh, I almost forgot you were my aunt. How are you? It's been quite a while since we've last seen each other." She began to wonder what her aunt had wanted after not seeing each other for so long, maybe she only wanted to talk.

Viki nodded, wondering if her niece would really want a baby to take care of, she started to think that maybe she'd be burdening her with this. "It sure has, Hannah. I'm good, how are you darling?" She asked, still nervous to ask her about adopting Jessie's baby girl.

On the other line, Hannah finished making the noodles and place some into a bowl for her son. While holding the phone to her ear with one hand, she'd used the other one to carry the bowl over to Jackson who had been waiting impatiently for his lunch.

"I'm great as well. Got myself a beautiful family now, amazing husband, a loving a little boy, and a beautiful baby girl. How's your daughter Jessica? Is she still in school?"

Hearing that Viki knew she couldn't mention anything about adopting the baby, especially if she just gave birth to one of her own. She couldn't do that to her niece, it would be too much for her to take on. "Why that is wonderful to hear, Hannah. Oh, Jessie, she is definitely not in school anymore. She just turned twenty last month and she's going to be giving birth to a baby girl pretty soon..." The mother of Jessica Buchanan said, looking down sadly. How was she supposed tell her daughter that they'd have to give the baby up to social services?

The other woman gasped. She couldn't believe Jessica had already been that old, since the last time they saw each other she'd only been a toddler. And the fact that she already got pregnant? That didn't make sense to Hannah, she always could tell that her aunt's daughter had been too much of a goody-too-shoes to ever have a baby this young.

"Oh my gosh, she's having a baby already? Is she keeping the baby or putting it up for adoption?" She asked, still not being able to believer her young cousin had been having a baby.

The aunt sighed, maybe if she told her what she'd plan to do, she might still agree to it. But it made her guilty for doing this to her own niece. She hadn't want to burden her with Jessie's baby girl. "Well, actually, we planned on asking you if you had wanted to adopt her because I heard how hard it'd been for you to get pregnant. What I didn't know is that you already have two children of your own. So now I feel awful for having to bother you with our problems."

Hannah felt her heart sink into her body. They had wanted her to be the mother of this child. She didn't know whether to be over the moon with joy or sad because of the thought of replacing Miley Ray. She definitely would love to adopt the baby but she knew she'd need talk this over with her husband.

Sitting down beside her son at the dinner table, she sighed. "Well, I'd still agree to adopting her. I mean I would have had two baby girls now anyway. How about the two of you come over supper tonight and we can talk about this. Plus I would love for you to meet my husband. I'll give you directions so you know where we live."

As the time neared six o'clock, Hannah took the pan out from the oven and smiled while placing it onto the stove. She'd already spoke to Robbie about this, who turned out to be pretty thrilled about it. Now all they had to do was wait to speak with Jessica and her mother to see how they'd do this.

Right as the woman had been about to set the table, the baby began to cry. She rushed into the room at jet speed, pick the baby up from her crib and cradling her in her arms. Hannah sighed when she'd looked at the empty crib beside Destiny's, she couldn't stand to remember losing the baby.

She hurriedly walked out of the room as she cradled Destiny in her arms. "I love you so much, Destiny. You're the best baby a mother could ask for." The loving mother said, pressing her lips over top of the baby's head.

No sooner, the doorbell rang, which she assumed had to be her aunt and cousin. Still holding her daughter, she slowly made her way to the door so she could let the guests in.

"Why hello, there." Hannah said warmly, smiling at them as they walked into the house. She noticed right then that Jessica definitely did not seem as she were about to give birth in a few weeks. But then again, she had been carrying two babies not one. "Have a seat you two, I hadn't set the table because little Destiny over here decided it would be the perfect time to bother me."

The baby in her arms giggled as she turned her small head to see who had been in their house. "Well isn't she a cute little thing. How old is she?" Viki asked with a smile upon her face. She looked at the baby whom had been smiling at her the whole time and figured she had to be at least three months old.

Hannah stroked the baby girl's cheek, taking out the dishes to set the table. "She's about six weeks old. And such a precious baby." The mother spoke, cradling her baby close, once the table had been set.

Once dinner had been finished and the table cleared, the four adults headed into the living room to talk about the adoption. They all took a seat on the couch with a cup of coffee which Hannah had made while they'd been finishing their meals. She also allowed Jessica to hold Destiny as they sat in the living room, which she happily agreed to.

"So, the baby is due in a few weeks and she will be delivered at the medical center down the road from the hotel, Jessie and I are staying in. And we'd love for you to come see her birth. Only if you'd want to, that is."

Both the parents nodded, excited to have another baby again. Now they wouldn't have to look at the empty crib sitting next to Destiny's. "Oh, we'd be more than happy to come. Is it okay if we bring Jackson and Destiny along?" Robbie asked, a smile clearly shown across his face. Viki nodded her head, giving them a warm smile.

Jessica couldn't look up at them, though, she didn't know if she could handle giving up the baby, whom had been growing inside of her for the last eight months, who she grew so close to. She pulled on her mother's sleeve as she looked into her eyes with sorrow. "Ma, I don't know if I can do this anymore..." The young girl whispered sadly into her ear.

Her mother looked down at her with sympathy. She knew how hard this would be for Jessie and after it was over the girl would be very depressed about but they had already promised this family that they would have a new baby. "Jessie, we talked about this," she whispered back, "We've already made a decision to give her up to this family when she's born. We can't back out of it now, darling."

The daughter couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't loose her baby girl. As much as she knew that this responsibility had been to hard for her to handle, she could not find herself to give the baby up anymore. Not after carrying her for almost nine months now. She sadly jumped up from her seat, handed Hannah her baby, and then looked at her mother with tears pouring out from her eyes.

"You had been the one to make the promise to this family, mother. It was YOU who made it, you didn't ask me for my opinion about it. No, all you cared about was finding some family to adopt _my_ baby, you didn't even knew that after all these months of being with my daughter that maybe I might have changed my mind about putting her up for adoption! I think you were mad at me for getting pregnant and that's why you hadn't cared about my opinion...Well guess what mother? I'm keeping her and I am moving so far away from you that you won't even be able to start looking for me!" The young girl screamed, letting all the emotions that had been bottled up inside of her for months come pouring as she cried horrifyingly. After saying that, to avoid any more conversations, she ran out of the house having no idea of where to go.

Viki gasped, staring blankly at the wall. She'd never seen her daughter so upset before. She turned to the two other adults who were just as shocked as she and looked down. "I am very sorry for my daughter's behavior. I have never seen her act as that, she's just been so depressed lately that she must have had all these emotions bottled up inside. I'll go have a talk with her and then we'll come back tomorrow." She'd said as she was about to get up but the other woman stopped her.

Hannah gave her a sympathetic look, she felt so bad for her aunt's daughter that she'd thought maybe she should go talk to her. "No, you stay here aunt Viki, I'll go talk to her. Here you can hold Destiny and get to know my husband a little more." She said softly in her thick southern accent as she handed her the baby.

After handing the baby to her aunt and getting a nod for her to leave, the woman carefully made her way out of the house to look for Jessica. When she couldn't find her, she began to worry that someone hurt so she ran as fast as she could until she'd seen something move near a tree. She carefully made her way over to it, noticing that the something she saw happened to be Jessica.

The girl had been crying hysterically behind the tree, not realizing that she wasn't alone anymore. Hannah felt horrible for her, wrapping her arms lightly around her somewhat small waist. "Are you okay, sweetie?" The loving mother of two asked, stroking the girl's long goldish-blonde hair she had.

Jessica shook her head, letting more and more tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to do this anymore; the baby she carried inside of her meant more to her then she'd ever thought it could.

Hannah sat them down on a bench not too far down, placing her hand on the other's cheek. "I understand if you don't want to give up your baby, sweetheart. I how what it feels to lose a baby. I was supposed to have twin girls when I'd been pregnant but one of them was born with a very severe disease that had killed her within ten days. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me, I couldn't even bring myself to go into the twin's room to get Destiny. But when you give up your baby, sweetheart, you will still get to see her. I promise, my husband and I will be willing to have an open adoption, if that's what you would like. You just tell us what it is, okay Jess?"

The younger woman looked down in shame. How could she be so heartless when this other woman has lost her baby over a harmful disease? She couldn't help but feel guilt over rise her. She had to give this woman her baby, she needed it more than herself.

"Please don't change her name, she's named after my mother."

The older mother gave her a soft smile as she gently caressed her cheek. "I won't change her name, sweetie, I promise. My husband and I will take great care of her. I promise that with all of my heart, your baby girl will get all the love that she needs." She said softly, hugging the pregnant woman close to her.

Weeks came and went, yet Jessica still had not gone into labor. She knew this would happen, her baby hadn't grown for months now. Something had definitely been wrong with Lillian. And the only way for her to find out was at the hospital after she delivered her.

The soon-to-be mother had now been in the ninth month of her pregnancy when most women usually gave birth. Though for her, she hadn't even begun to feel any labor pains. Her mother began to notice this as well, wondering if they should bring her to the hospital to have the labor induced. Though after speaking with a doctor, they were told to wait another week to see if anything changed.

Until the birth of her baby, Jessica had to stay in bed in case of internal bleeding, which could lead to death for the baby when it had been or even a stillbirth. So, not wanting to deal with what Hannah dealt with, the girl did as her doctor said.

Hannah had visited her at least twice a week since the two had been staying there, sometimes she'd bring the kids, other times she'd come alone. Today, she decided she'd come for a visit with only herself to see how her cousin had been.

There had been a knock on the door of Jessie's and Viki's hotel room, who they knew had been Hannah. Viki went over to answer it, smiling as she saw her niece walk in. "It's nice to see you today, Hannah. Jessie could definitely use some company right now, especially since I need to go to market to get some more vitamins for her." The elder woman spoke as she grabbed a key to the room and headed off to the market.

Hannah gently made her way towards Jessica, placing her hand atop her stroking the hair softly. "Hey Jess, how are you feeling today sweetie?" She said warmly to the girl who had been carrying the baby her husband and she were going to raise.

The girl lying in the bed, looked away sadly. She still felt queasy about giving her daughter up but she reminded herself it were for a good cause. "I just want to have her already." Young Jessie buried her head into the pillow, sniffling quietly.

This made her older cousin feel even worse adopting her baby, she didn't want it to upset the poor girl, she had wanted this to be a happy occasion for the both of them. Not being able to watch her cry any longer, Hannah wrapped her arms softly around the other's waist pulling her into a gentle hug. "Oh, sweetheart, please don't be sad." She whispered soothingly into her ear. "You mean so much to my husband and I, we will forever be grateful to you for giving us this miracle. We shall love her forever. And you as well, sweetie."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

As the week came to a close, Jessica still hadn't felt any labor pains. So the doctor had arranged for her to come in so they could induce the labor. The new mother hadn't been very thrilled about the idea, but feeling so uncomfortable carrying her baby, she knew it'd be best to do as the doctor said.

Arriving at the hospital, the doctor had them follow him back to the maternity ward. "Good morning, Ms. Buchanan." He said, after they entered the room she'd be staying in. "Now, I know, I'm not the doctor who you have been seeing during your pregnancy but I assure you that everything will go smoothly."

The woman nodded, she'd rather have a doctor she didn't know deliver her baby than give birth to it on her own as her mother had when she'd been pregnant with her. After speaking with the doctor, the mother called her niece to tell her that the baby was going to be born today so the four of them could head over.

Once everyone arrived, the doctor broke Jessica's water to begin the long, painful process of labor. He told them it may take a while for the contractions to start so they might have to give her some medication to hurry it along.

As the day went on, the pregnant woman continued to not have any contractions which made the doctor very confused. He decided to do an ultra-sound to see if anything had been causing this to happen.

While the doctor prepared the ultra-sound equipment, Jessica and her mother were worried beyond belief. Especially Jessica, since she could tell for the last four months of her pregnancy that something had been wrong with her daughter. Yet not even her own doctor believed that. So whatever would be wrong with her baby, she blamed it on her doctor for not doing anything.

"Well, it seems to me that the placenta is blocking the baby from getting out, so if we don't deliver her now she will most certainly die." Her doctor announced in a serious tone, looking at the baby on the screen. Not only had he noticed that but the doctor also noticed that Lillian had not been the normal size of a forty-two week old baby. Though they would deal with that once she was born.

Jessica looked at him with fear in her eyes, she could easily see that he knew something hadn't been quite right with the baby inside of her and now she'd finally figure out what it is.

As the doctor rolled the bed down to the operating room, he told her that she could allow one person into the room with her. Surprisingly, she'd chosen Hannah to come in with her. She had felt that the baby's new mother, whom she'd be going home with after this, should be the one to see the child be born. Though, the girl hadn't been thrilled about having to give Lillian up, she still tried to make an effort towards her daughter's new parents.

Hannah, on the other hand, felt very grateful towards the woman whom had been giving her and her husband such a beautiful gift. She knew that Lillian would never, ever take the place of Miley but she would finally replace the hole in her heart from losing her baby. And the mother had known that this baby would make their family complete.

Once they arrived in the operating room, Jessica's doctor prepared everything that he'd need to deliver the baby. He also called down a few other nurses and some doctors from the NICU in case of something going wrong with the delivery.

Seeing all the doctors and equipment surrounding her, Jessica began to cry. She never thought she'd be doing this so soon. The girl hadn't even gone to college yet, and now she had been about to give birth to her first child, one whom she would never see grow up or go to her first day of school. It sadden her that she agreed to giving up such a beautiful gift, but she knew this was meant to be. She'd also known that Lillian's new family would love her more than anything and that's all she wanted her little girl, love and happiness.

The other woman realized that Jessica had begun to cry so, being the kind person she is, grabbed one of her hands and held it close. "Everything's going to be fine, sweetheart." She spoke softly, stroking the hand she'd been holding. "I promise, Jessica."

While Hannah tried to keep the distraught woman calm, the doctor began to numb her stomach, rubbing cream onto it. When he had finished with that, he cut open the stomach to reveal a very tiny baby lying inside of the uterus. The doctor reached in to grab the baby, placing her on the table to clean her.

Lillian, the baby, had been very small for a full-term baby and hadn't cried the entire time she'd been out. The mother, who'd just gave birth to her, hadn't even known she was outside of her. Until the baby girl finally let out a huge cry that made everyone's hear stop. Jessica had been so relieved to hear her daughter's cry, that she almost thought that maybe nothing had been wrong with her this whole time. Unfortunately she'd been wrong.

Once the doctor finished cleaning the tiny newborn, her brought it over for the two woman to finally meet. "Here's your new baby. She's so beautiful, but very tiny. We'll have to keep her in NICU for the night, so we can figure out what's caused this. But before we take her, would either of you like to hold her?"

Both woman looked at each other and over at the beautiful little baby girl. Jessica had more than anything wanted to hold her daughter but she knew if she'd done so she wouldn't let her go, so looked towards Hannah letting her know that she may hold the baby.

Hannah gave her a grateful smile, patting her hand before the doctor carefully handed her the frail newborn. It felt so right having the little angel in her arms, she gave a soft smile to the baby, so thrilled that she'd be the one to raise her. Though she felt bad that she'd be taking the other's baby from her. She knew how hard this would be for the young girl and she wanted to make this as easy as possible for her.

The woman, holding Lillian in her arms, looked over at the other with a warm smile. "You can hold her too, Jess. She is your baby." She said softly, trying to get her to agree. She had wanted the baby to know whom her real mother was as well, so she could understand that Jessica had done this for her and not because she hadn't wanted her because Hannah knew with all of her heart how much this sweet little baby meant to the other woman.

Jessica stared at her baby with sadness, she wanted so desperately to hold her but she knew that she couldn't or else things would go wrong so she shook her head tearfully as she hid her face into a pillow crying.

Once the doctor took the baby, Hannah quickly wrapped her arms around the other, letting her cry onto her shoulder. It was the least she could do for the girl, since after all she'd been giving their family her child.

"Oh, Jessica..." The woman said sadly, stroking her hair as she hugged her close. "Sweetie, I know how hard this is for you. I really do but you're still welcome to be apart of Lillian's life. Really, Jess, my husband and I would love for her to get to know her real mother as well. Please don't be upset, sweetheart."

Hannah had just hated to see the girl cry so much, she knew this would be hard for her, but she didn't want her to have to deprive herself from seeing her baby. And thinking of how she'd act after the baby left had been even worse for her. She could see Jessica becoming so depressed she'd end doing something that she'd regret. The loving mother couldn't bear to watch that, it would be very heartbreaking, especially when Lillian would be older and ask about her real mother.

Though, no matter what Hannah had said to her, Jessica couldn't accept it. What kind of life would it be for her daughter to have two mothers and one father? It would be awful for her and she just could not do that to her no matter how much she loved the little girl.

A few days after Lillian's birth, the parents learn that she had stopped growing after the sixth month of Jessica's pregnancy due to the lack of blood flow. The baby had only been about fourteen inches long, while weighing only two pounds. Fortunately all of her organs worked properly and besides how small she'd been, she was a healthy baby.

Though for poor Jessica, she hadn't spoken to anyone since the birth of her child. She wouldn't even take any medicine when the doctor brought it in for her. Her mother became very worried with her behavior that she asked the doctor if he could have her stay a few extra days in case she got worse.

The doctor told the new parents of Lillian that she would have to stay here for a while so she could continue to grow into the normal size of a newborn baby. They would have to monitor her blood flow for the next few months to make sure everything had been all right.

It had been late afternoon as Hannah walked into Jessica's room, she hated to see her so upset. She sensed that this would happen and she hadn't liked it one bit.

As she approached the woman's bed, she noticed she'd been asleep so she took a seat next to her, while soothingly stroking her hand. She held the hand tightly in hers while the other slept restlessly in her bed. This had to be the hardest thing for a mother to grow, excluding what happened with her baby.

When Jessica finally awoke from her sleep, she looked over at the other who sat by her side. "How's Lillian?" She asked in a hoarse, quiet tone. The girl still hadn't want to speak to anyone though she did want to know how her baby girl had been.

Hannah gave her a warm smile while pulling her into a loving embrace. "Lillian is perfect. The doctor said she's very small but all of her organs are working just fine. How are you, sweetie?" She stroked the young girl's hair softly as she hugged her close. The blonde haired woman had been so ecstatic about the baby she had almost forgotten how upset her poor cousin had been.

The other woman, lying in the bed, shook her head. She didn't want to be asked that, wasn't it obvious how she felt? Could she not see how distraught she'd been? Giving up her baby had been the hardest thing she'd ever have to do and people wondered why she cried herself to sleep every night. "I feel empty. Very empty." Was her quiet reply.

Not knowing what else to say to make the young girl feel better, Hannah only hugged her tighter. She hated that she had been the one making the poor girl feel so alone. So badly, she wished she could make all the pain go away. Though the mother no matter what she tried to for her, it would never make up for having to lose her baby and she knew it. "I love you so much, Jessica. You've given my husband and I such a wonderful gift, sweetheart, and we will always love you for that." The woman said softly as she held the girl close in her arms, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead.

As Hannah and Robbie prepared the house for the girls' birthday party, Ruthie came over to watch Jackson for them. The babies were sitting in their cribs wondering what in the world was going on today, they'd seen so many people coming over to see them that they just didn't understand.

Lillian, whom they now called Lilly for short, had been still quite small for a one year old but she still was an amazing little girl. She loved to play with the other baby and never wanted to sleep which caused her parents to not get any sleep as well. Destiny, on the other hand had been the most happiest girl in the world. She'd smile and giggle every time she'd seen her sister, it made her laugh when the other baby would bite her thumb. Not only had she been a very happy baby, she also loved the sound of music, especially her father's.

Hannah went in their room to take them out from their cribs when she'd seen Destiny lying on the floor cooing. She quickly grabbed her and cradled in her arms, unable to believe she got out of her crib. "Oh my, Destiny, you're growing up so fast... Please stop that sweetie." She smiled softly at her beautiful baby girl, who in return smiled back at her while chewing on her hair. "Ma-ma."

The mother smiled, she had been so happy to hear her daughter say that, she only wished Lilly would do the same. Sadly, she knew that the other baby wouldn't be able to since she still had no teeth, the girl couldn't even walk yet. She tried to stand up on her own but each time she'd fall right on her butt which made Destiny giggle. While Lilly still hadn't been able to walk, Destiny had been walking since she'd only been ten months old. And that really amazed her parents. Now at a little over thirteen months, she had been able to walk all over the place without any help at all.

After she took both girls from their cribs, she happily brought them into the living room to play with Jackson as they waited for everyone to arrive. Though since Lilly had been quite small, she hadn't want her to be on the floor with her son in there, so she held her on her lap, watching the other two play happily on the floor.

Lilly, on the other hand was not too thrilled about the idea, so she began to sob, making sure everybody could hear her. Her mother felt bad for having to hold her but she didn't want her to get hurt. She rocked her softly, trying to soothe her but the baby still cried, angry with her mother.

Her sister stopped playing, looking over towards her with sad eyes, she didn't like hearing her cry. So she carefully walked over to them and jumped onto the couch next to her mother. Destiny grabbed the other baby's hand, looking into her eyes with sadness. "No cwy." She spoke in her cute little baby voice, placing a slobbery kiss onto Lilly's hand.

Hannah only watched in amazement at how her daughter's little actions made the baby she'd been holding stop crying within seconds and smiling as she looked at her big sister. She sensed that the two girls would be closer than ever when they were older, smiling at the thought.

Once all the people who had been invited to the girls' first birthday party arrived, the parents brought the babies outside where everyone couldn't wait to fuss over them. They all loved the babies, wanting to hold them and take pictures of them. Destiny really enjoyed all the attention she'd been receiving but Lilly had definitely not. She began to cry as all these people she hadn't known fought over who would be holding her next.

The poor little baby couldn't take all this so she started to squirm around, crying her little eyes out. Robbie hated to see his daughter crying so hard, which he could definitely notice she got it from her real mother, so he pulled her away from all the people and rocked her until she fell asleep. There were so many things about Lilly, that he just couldn't seem to understand. For one he didn't understand why she'd been so afraid of all these people, its not as if they'd hurt her. He began to wonder if something more serious had been wrong with his baby girl but decided to worry about it later after the party.

Hannah sat, holding Jackson close to her while she had a conversation with Viki, whom she had invited so she could see how her granddaughter had been doing. She would have invited Jessica as well, but a few months after Lillian had gone home with the Stewart family, she died of extreme depression and it broke Hannah's heart to hear that. She knew something as that would end up happening and she wished so badly that it hadn't.

Viki couldn't take it losing her daughter, it had been extremely hard for her but with her two sons helping her out, she finally came to peace with it and tried as much as possible to visit her only grandchild. She felt horrible that this poor baby would never get to know who her real mother had been, but she'd been so glad that she had a wonderful mother as Hannah to look after her.

The other woman tried her hardest to keep Lilly healthy and happy, she knew how easy it'd been for the baby to become stressed out. Fortunately though, with having Destiny around her, it really helped for the other baby to do more things. She kept her very content most of the time and could always cheer her up when she had been sad.

As the party came to an end, everyone began to leave wishing the babies a happy birthday for the millionth time before walking out the door. The only two people whom were left had been, Ruthie and Viki. Both of them had been staying for the night since they lived farther away then all the other relatives had.

Lilly had been sitting on Hannah's lap as the two sat on the couch watching Jackson play with his truck. The baby smiled as she watched the truck move from one area to the other, she thought it to be the best thing in the world. "Aah." She cooed, burying her face into her mother's chest happily. The mother smiled at her, realizing she'd been tired and held her close.

Destiny sat on her father's lap as he told her a story about a princess named Miley who lived in the sky. She smiled at the name, knowing exactly who her father had been talking about. "Baby." She grinned, pleased with herself as she snuggled into her father's loving arms. Robbie smiled at her, knowing she was tired and held her close to him. "Goodnight, Destiny."

Another birthday came, the girl's had been turning two this year. Finally, Lilly had begun walking. It was still a very wobbly walk but her parents couldn't be prouder. She also had a few teeth coming in, which put her in a fussy mood, though her sister always came to the rescue when she heard her crying.

Destiny, on the other hand, had been able to talk using full sentences now, and walking had come very easy to her. She still continued to smile all the time which led to her parents calling her 'Miss Smiley' making them think of Miley whom they wished were here with them to celebrate her second birthday but sighed, knowing that wouldn't happen.

Hannah took her energetic toddlers into the playroom with her, so they could play for a while before their relatives arrived for the party. She was definitely going to keep a close on Lilly to make sure she didn't hurt herself as she had been in the past few weeks. She could see it in her baby's eyes that something had been hurting her but she couldn't figure out what it could be.

The blonde haired toddler giggled as her older sister tickled her with a feather she saw in the toy box. She loved her older sister so much and hated being away from her, it'd been the hardest thing in the world for Lilly to be separated from Destiny for any reason at all. It sometimes worried her parents that she was becoming too attached to her own sister.

The brunette haired toddler didn't mind at all that her sister had been attached to her, she thought it was funny. Though if she ever heard her sister crying she would stop playing and run to wherever she had been, which her parents though was weird as well but thought maybe the two only had a special bond with each other.

Lilly began to feel tired from playing so she crawled over to her mother and snuggled onto her lap. "Muhhmy." She said tiredly, as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Hannah's neck. The loving mother smiled warmly at her little angel, she loved having her in her arms. "Go to sleep, if you're tired sweetie." She soothed into her ear as she rocked her back and forth.

As the guests finally arrived, Hannah brought the twins out to the backyard so they could say hi to everybody. Just as their first birthday party, all the adults made a fuss over the two toddlers, fighting over gets to hold who first. Lilly still hadn't liked all the attention but with her older sister right beside her, holding her hand, she didn't become scared. Just having her sister near her always made her feel better.

While all the adults sat around the table, talking, the toddlers played in the sandbox with Jackson who had been building a castle. As the three of them continued to play in the sand, a little girl about the little boy's age came walking over with a younger brother. They ran over, into the sandbox and began to build things as the other boy did.

The young boy, Tyler, looked at Lilly and glared. He didn't like her, which no one knew why, so he wanted to do something that would make her cry. As the precious little girl continued to play with her big sister, Tyler decided he'd put sand in her pants. He quickly grabbed a handful of sand and sneakily put it down her pants, snickering.

The brunette haired toddler noticed it and looked over towards the boy madly. She didn't like when someone picked on her little sister so she grabbed some sand, herself, then put it down his pants with a smirk. But the boy had not liked that so he sneaked behind Lilly and pushed her face forward so she landed in the sand face first.

Destiny really grew angry as she spit on the boy who hurt her sister before helping the sobbing girl up from the sand and hugging her tight. "No sad, Lilly." She said softly in her cute toddler voice, holding her sister's hand as she took them to find their mommy.

As they approached Hannah, she wrapped them both in her arms while stroking their hair. "Don't cry, my precious Lilly. Momma's here." She spoke softly, in her thick southern accent. While continuing to stroke her hair, she knew her daughter must have hurt herself again. She hated thinking that, but sadly Lilly's been doing that so much lately. "Lilly, baby, have you hurt yourself again? Tell momma the truth, sweetheart."

Destiny looked at her mother with confusion. Why would her sister hurt herself? That would be dumb, she thought. "No, momma. Lilly no hurted herself. Tywer did." She said, holding her sister's hand.

The mother sighed in relief, she had been glad to hear that at least it hadn't been Lilly who'd done it but could not believe that Tyler would do something as that her precious little girl. She disliked anyone who hurt her three babies, most certainly Lilly because of how small she'd been compared to everyone else. Besides who would ever have the heart to hurt such a sweet child as she? Obviously there were cruel people in the world who could careless about other people and she would do anything to keep her babies safe from them.

Another birthday came along, this year the girls' were turning ten and couldn't wait. Both had been planning it for months, there parents laughed at how excited the two were. Lilly had still been quite small for her age but that didn't stop her from doing what she wanted which made her parents proud. She enjoyed more sporty things as skateboarding and basketball which her mother sometimes wish she wouldn't do because of weak her bones were, though her daughter hadn't listened.

Destiny, on the other hand, whom they now called Miley since she smiled so much, had been more girly but still enjoyed watching her sister do all the sports she'd done. Though what she enjoyed to do was sing and play every instrument she could think of. Her mother and father were very impressed with all the instruments she knew how to play. Sometimes it made Lilly feel as if her sports meant nothing to them, though Jackson always told her how good she'd been at them.

While they waited for friends to come over Miley hung out in her room while Lilly watched a basketball game on TV. She didn't like the friends her sister invited over, since they all made fun of her height, which her older sister hadn't known but the blonde couldn't make her sad so she just decided to deal with as her brother would.

The only friend that Lilly had invited had been a boy named, Thomas, who enjoyed to go skateboarding with her. The two were close, though not as close as she and her big sister had been. Miley had always watched her as hawk when they went places, and she never let anyone hurt unless she didn't know about it. Had she known about her friends picking on Lilly, she'd throw em' to the curb.

Before everyone got there, Miley decided to go talk with Lilly for a bit. She slowly made her way down the stairs, smiling when she saw how cute her sister looked when she squinted at the television. "Hey Lils." The girl said softly, in her southern accent that sounded as her mother's. She took a seat beside her sister as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hugging her tight.

The smaller girl looked at her with a huge grin as she snuggled into the warm embrace she'd been sharing with her sister. "Hi Miley. Are you excited?" She asked, she didn't really have an accent as the rest of her family did, it kind of made her feel weird. No matter what though, her family loved her more than anything.

Her elder sister nodded her head while stroking the younger one's chin. She had been more than thrilled about having this party but felt bad that her poor sister only had one friend when she had ten.

In school, Lilly had been more of a quiet girl who studied more than she spoke, whereas Miley had been very talkative and couldn't pay attention for more than five minutes on one subject which is why so many people enjoyed her presence. And another reason everyone disliked the blonde's. So whenever her sister wasn't with her, they'd give her a very hard time, making sure she knew she'd been worthless.

No one in her family knew about this, she'd been to ashamed to tell anyone so she kept it to herself, bottling up all her emotions she held inside of her. Though one day, if she continued to do this, her emotions would overwhelm her and the outcome wouldn't be good.

Once everyone arrived at the house the blonde sighed sadly as she left the living room, hoping to see her friend walk in but when she hadn't, she ran to her room feeling worse than ever. Her mother noticed this and ran up after her, not wanting her daughter to be alone when she felt that way, she knocked on her door lightly. "Lilly, may I come in sweetie?" She asked softly, feeling so awful that her little girl's friend hadn't showed up.

Lilly sobbed a yes while continuing to clutch her pillow, she couldn't believe her only friend wouldn't show up to her party. As her mother opened the door to her room, she quickly made her way over to her poor girl who'd been bawling her eyes out and pulled her into her arms. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry your friend didn't come..." She soothed, rocking her daughter back and forth. "It's going to be okay though, my sweetheart, I'm sure Miley will allow you hang out with her and her friends."

The blonde began to cry even harder when her mother suggested that, sure Miley would be more than willing to have Lilly hang out with them but her friends would never agree to that. Hannah sighed, as she continued to soothe her baby girl, she hated seeing her so upset, it almost reminded her of when she'd been with Jessica all those years ago. The mother couldn't stand to lose her baby because of something so simple. She wasn't going to leave the room until she knew for sure her daughter felt better.

As Hannah continued soothing her daughter, Miley ran in with concern written all over her face. "Lilly, are you okay? Momma why is she crying?" The brunette haired girl asked, her tone full of concern for her younger sister. She hated to see her Lilly ever upset, it broke her heart.

Her mother looked from her distraught daughter to her older one with a sad sigh. She continued stroking the smaller one's hair, trying to calm her from crying. "Your poor sister's friend didn't make it and now she's really upset about it." Miley let out a quiet gasp, feeling terrible for her little sister. She didn't like to see the girl in pain, she wanted so badly to take all her pain away.

"Aww, Lilly, I'm so sorry he didn't come! How about you come hang without my friends and I? I don't want you to have to stay in your room crying all night." She said softly, stroking the girl's arm as she pulled her away from her mother and into her arms.

Hannah carefully moved away, getting off the girl's bed as she watched in amazement at how much her daughters' could make each other feel better. She smiled softly at that, she had been so grateful for her daughters being so close. There hadn't been anything better than a close family. The mother quietly left their room, pleased with how well she and Robbie had raised their children.

Finally Lilly's crying turned in to light sniffles as her sister hugged her close while stroking her hair as her mother had done. "Come on, Lils. Let's go downstairs, okay?" Her older sister spoke, in a soft voice, giving her a small smile. The two slowly made their way down the stairs and into the living room where all of Miley's friends sat on the couch waiting for her.

Some of them rolled their eyes as they saw her sister with her but others only sighed so their friend wouldn't become suspicious about it. None of the girls' really liked Lilly, they thought she'd been a pest at school since she just had to know every single answer to every single question. So whenever her sister hadn't been looking, they would push her around and even push her into lockers since she had been so small.

Lilly, on the other hand, had been scared to death to see the girls' who always hurt her so she tried to hide behind her older sister as they sat on the couch beside her friends. Fortunately Miley hadn't noticed her actions while she continued to talk with her friends.

She decided to go get her friends some drinks since they began to feel thirsty, asking Lilly if she wanted to come with her. Of course, the blonde wanted to go with her but the girls' friends smiled evilly as they told her that they wanted her sister to stay.

As the brunette finally left, her friends glared at the smaller girl who had been hiding into the couch. They couldn't wait to make her life miserable. "Hello, Lillian...Ready to be hurt?" A girl with brown pigtails said, smiling evilly at her. The other girl began to tear up, she hated being in the room with these girls. She tried to run out of the room but the girl with brown pigtails tripped her, as everyone laughed.

Fortunately for Lilly, her elder sister came running in to see her sister lying on the floor, in pain, crying. She hurried to her side, wrapping her arms lovingly around her waist. "Lilly, what happened? Are you okay?" She looked over towards her friends who immediately stopped laughing. She glared at them, knowing that one of them must have done something while continuing to hold her sister close, trying to make her pain go away.

The girls stared at Miley, realizing she knew what they had done to her younger sister. They knew she'd be furious with them so all of them looked away. "How could you do this to my Lilly? You know how tiny she is and yet you still hurt her?" Their friend said angrily, holding her sister close. She despised people who hurt the poor girl.

Lilly, being scared to death, only wanted to run upstairs to her room where she knew everything would be okay. Though, having her sister's arms wrapped securely around her, she knew she'd be safe. Miley's arms had been her shield and whenever they'd been wrapped around her no one dare tried to hurt her.

Her elder sister let out a sigh as she stroked the other's hair, then carefully brought her upstairs to her room and placed her gently on the bed. "Get some rest, Lils. I'll speak with my friends and make sure what happened earlier doesn't repeat itself." She pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead while wrapping the blanket around her. "I love you, Lilly-bear."

After making sure her sister felt comfortable, she quietly left the room. As Lilly tried to rest, she could faintly hear a knock on the door. Think it may be one of Miley's friends, she hid under the blankets.

The door creaked open to reveal her elder brother, staring at her with deep concern. He could easily see that something had really been bothering his little sis and he wanted to know what so he could make it go away.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" He asked softly, taking a seat beside her on the bed. Jackson had always sensed when something was wrong with his younger sisters and done whatever he could to help them. He stroked his sister's forehead, knowing that always calmed her down.

The small girl scooted closer to her brother, hoping for some comfort. Her brother noticed and gladly pulled her into his strong arms. "Come on, Lils, we'll go to the skate-park with my friends. That should cheer you up." The teenage boy said hoping she'd agree, he loved hanging with her at the skate-park. It had been something special the two siblings done together, though their parents made it clear to Jackson that he better keep a very close eye on the small girl.

Arriving at the park, Lilly took off with her skateboard. Even though her parents hadn't allowed her to go off on her own, she did it anyway. Her brother kept his eye on her making sure she didn't go off with any strangers.

While the blonde enjoyed skateboarding, Jackson sat and spoke with his friends, who just adored how cute his little sister was. "Your sister is such a cutie pie, Jackson." His friend, Kylie said as she watched the small girl do such amazing tricks. The older brother nodded with a smile. "I know."

Another birthday rolled by, the twins were turning thirteen and couldn't be more thrilled. Both had become much closer over the past three years, so close that Lilly had finally told Miley about her friends bullying her.

Once Miley had heard of this, she never spoke to her friends again and never let her little sister go anywhere at school without her by her side. Nobody ever let Lilly walk anywhere alone, people thought them to be way too overprotective with her but her parents hadn't cared. Lilly was their precious baby girl who needed their protection more than anything.

As the girls sat in Miley's room, they looked through some teen magazines smiling at the cute guys they'd seen in them. "Do you think we'll ever have boyfriends Miles?" The blonde asked as she took a seat beside the taller girl, whom wrapped her arm gently around Lilly's shoulder.

"Aww, of course we will sweetie." The brunette smiled warmly at her while she stroked her hair soothingly. "But until then, all we need is each other, Lilly."

After a while of reading magazines, the two teenager girls decided they'd ask their parents if maybe they could move to another state for the new school year. Both had wanted a fresh start, where they could make some good friends who wouldn't bully Lilly around. Because once Miley told her friends off, they pretty much made both their lives a living hell and the older girl couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to have a fresh start where people appreciated her younger sister.

The girls entered the kitchen where the mother had been preparing their favorite meal for lunch, she looked over at them with a smile. "Hey, there, my angels." She spoke softly, pulling them close to her. "I can't believe my sweet babies are teenagers. God, you two are getting big way too fast."

Lilly looked away at that, she was anything but big. While her sister had been a little over five foot, she only stood at four feet and six inches. She felt so childish for being so short and sometimes wondered if her family had been embarrassed by her.

Hannah stroked her cheek softly, "Sweetheart, be happy." She held her daughters close to her. "I love you girls more than anything in the world."


	4. Chapter Four

_Okay I know I took a while to update this but I had to study for tests at school, since last week was the end of the third nine weeks. Thank goodness, I'm so sick of school! :) Only eight 1/2 more weeks til' summer...thankfully. Anyways this chapter is a little shorter, sorry. I just wanted to get it done so you people would continued to read it! But I promise the next chapter will be longer! :)_

Chapter Four

A few months after the twins turned thirteen, the Stewart family moved to Malibu, California. They found a beautiful beach house not to far from the beach. The girls and Jackson couldn't be happier.

As they stayed in their new house, the blonde haired girl had began to wonder where the nearest skate-park may be. So with her parents too involved in helping Miley, she sneaked out of the house with her skateboard and off to find somewhere to use it.

Walking along the side of the road, Lilly smiled to herself. She enjoyed being on her own for once, though she realized as soon as her parents found out she hadn't been home, they'd ground her for life. Yet even knowing the result of her going out on her own, the girl thought it been well worth it. She felt her mother and father were way too protective of her. Even her older sister began to be overprotective with her...

Finally finding a place that resembled a skate-park, the blonde entered happily. There were barely any people there so she knew no one would bother her. She walked over to the biggest ramp she could find and climbed to the top of it as she held her skateboard in one of her arms. Though as she had been about to ride down the ramp, a boy about the age of her brother tapped her on the shoulder.

Lilly looked back at him to see a really tall, black haired boy who seemed as he were about to punch her. "What the hell kind of child are you trying to skate down a ramp this size? You frickin' idiot. You're too short to even look someone in the eyes when they're talking to you. My nine year old sister is taller than you and I bet she could beat you up too." He laughed in her face, as he whacked her in the head before riding down the ramp himself.

The girl looked down, sad that people hated her because of her size. It hurt her more than anybody would ever understand. And right now as she stood alone on the top of a huge skate ramp, she wished more than anything for Miley to be there to hold her close for how worthless she'd been feeling.

Finally after standing there, the girl went down the ramp, though as she skated down the boy who had laughed at her came up behind her and pushed her forward making her fall flat on her face. The poor girl felt so humiliated as she slowly stood up from the ground just to be pushed back down again.

By the third time she rose, her head began to hurt badly as she took her skateboard and tried to head home but had been stopped by another hard push to the ground. This time her whole body had been in pain, leaving her to lie helplessly on the ground crying her eyes out.

Fortunately someone finally stopped the boy from hurting her and helped her to sit up. "Are you okay?" The person asked with concern, the voice sounding more of a girl's voice. Lilly shook her head, not knowing what to do or say, her head hurt so badly that the ground had been spinning beneath her. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital, sweetie?" The girl asked quietly, trying to help the poor girl whom looked so confused.

The small girl hadn't known what had been going on anymore so she fell backwards onto the ground, she couldn't see anything but darkness. The other girl who had been trying to help her, gasped, calling an ambulance as fast as possible. She didn't know what had happened to her but whoever hurt her as this must have been an awful person. The girl was only a child, not some punching bag.

While Lilly had been rushed to the hospital, her parents were worried sick about her. They asked Miley if she'd known where she was but she didn't and had been deeply concerned that something happened to her.

The parents were about to call the police to start looking for their precious Lilly when the phone began to ring. Miley hurriedly picked the phone up, hoping it may have been her sister. "Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Is this Mr. Stewart?" A deep voice asked, which made the brunette worry that something bad happened to her small, little sister. "No, this is his daughter...Is there something he can help you with?"

The man on the other line happened to be a doctor at a nearby hospital, who had been the one to take care of Lilly after she'd been rushed there by an ambulance. "Yes, I just wanted to tell him that his daughter Lillian was rushed into the emergency room not too long ago. And she woke up calling someone else's name..." Miley's heart stopped as she heard this. She couldn't believe her sister had gotten hurt so bad that she had to go to the hospital.

After hanging up the phone, she hurried to tell her parents, who teared at up at thought of someone hurting their poor baby girl. They all four rushed into the car and hurried off to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, the parents ran to the front desk where they were told of the room Lilly'd been in. They followed the doctor down the hall to her room, seeing their small daughter lie restlessly in her bed.

Hannah took a seat closest to her daughter's side, gently wrapping the girl into her arms. "Hey, sweetheart." She spoke softly, running her hand through her hair. "Who did this to you, baby girl?" The mother couldn't take seeing how weak her little girl looked as she continued to stroke her hair.

The other daughter stared down at her weak sister with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe how cruel someone could be to her baby sister. It angered her to know that no matter where they lived someone always wanted to hurt her Lilly, she didn't like it one bit and was going to make the person who did this pay.

She walked over to where her mother had been standing and looked at her sister, who stared back at her with tears in her eyes. Miley sighed, holding her hand softly in hers. "Lilly, why would you run off on your own? You know how rude people are sweetie." The brunette girl wondered, concerned with her sister's actions. She didn't like the feeling of the younger girl going out alone, especially in a place that they had not known that long.

Lilly looked away, hiding her face in her mother's shoulder whom had been stroking her back the whole time. She tried to hide in her mother's loving arms, even though she knew no matter how hard she tried to get out of saying anything her parents would eventually find out.

Hannah cupped her cheeks, looking seriously in her eyes. "Lilly, sweetheart, please tell us what happened. We need to know who did this to you, so we can make sure it doesn't happen again. Okay baby girl?" She spoke warmly to her daughter whom she held close to her chest. The mother would never be able to let her little girl go anywhere alone again, not after she was hurt so badly that had to bring her to a hospital.

A few days after the accident, Lilly had been released from the hospital with a broken collarbone which had been covered in a sling. It really bothered the girl to have to wear that thing all the time but her parents would not let her take it off. Miley could easily see how much discomfort her sister had been in, so she would softly stroke her shoulders every time the other cried.

"Lils, you up?" Miley asked softly, making her way into the blonde's room. "Breakfast is done and if you don't come down now, Jackson will eat it all sweetie." She stared down at the younger girl, who had been sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Still not getting her to wake up, she decided to shake her a little. As she did so, Lilly reluctantly awoke with pain shooting through her neck. She scrunched her face in pain, tears slowly pouring out from her eyes. Her elder sister noticed this and hurriedly wrapped her in a loving hug. "Lilly, is your neck hurting?" The blonde nodded her head resting it onto Miley's chest. "Aww, I'll rub it for ya, sweetie." The darker haired girl spoke soothingly in her southern accent while caressing her sister's neck.

Sitting at the table, the girls were greeted by their mother who had been making pancakes for them. She gave them a soft smile as she placed a pancake on each of their plates. "Now I know there not as good as your dad's but I tried my best. And Jackson seems to like it." Hannah said, watching as her son scarfed down his fourth pancake.

The girls took a bite of their breakfast, deciding it had been even better then their father's. Though they wouldn't tell him that, of course. Their mother watched Lilly closesly, still worried about her. She hated that her baby girl had to deal with a broken collarbone, it seemed very painful for her. Slowly and gently the loving mother wrapped her arms around her small daughter, pressing a gently kiss to her cheek.

"How's your neck, sweetie pie?" The blonde haired woman asked, stroking the girl's arms gently.

Her daughter took the last bite of her pancake and looked at her mother with a half smile. She was getting tired of moping around because of her sore neck, so she thought she'd try to ignore it and be strong as her brother had done when he broke his arm. "It's okay mom. I just wish I could get this stupid cast off so I could skateboard again." The sling around her arm had been killing her, she wasn't able to do anything with it. The girl could barely hold her fork having that thing around her.

The mother shook her head, pulling her daughter close to her. She was not about to let her baby girl go anywhere near a skate-park after what happened to her last time. And yes, Lilly had eventually told them what happened while she'd been there. Her mother could not believe how someone so cruel could do such a thing to someone. Hannah would not rest until the guy who hurt her little girl was sitting in a jail cell far, far away.

Summer had slowly come to an end for the two teenage girls, who were dreading the next day, since it would be their fist day of school. Lilly had been really afraid for tommorrow, she still couldn't stop thinking about what people would do to her when they saw how puney she was. Though, Miley had told her that she wouldn't let anyone hurt her and if someone did, she'd beat them.

The sky had grew darker as the clock striked nine. Lilly sat in her room, lost in her thoughts of how their first day of school would treat them. She knew that everyone would just love her older sister but for her she knew that she'd be trashed. The small girl still had her arm in a sling, her collarbone had been taking its good ole' time trying to heal. So there was one thing they'd make fun of and don't forget her freakishly short height. Compared to most thirteen year olds, Lilly looked as if she'd only been eleven or ten.

Not wanting to sleep in her own room and possibly have nightmares, the girl slowly walked into her older sister's room who smiled softly at her as she got up to hug her. "Hey there, sweetie." She spoke softly, hugging her sister close to her. "Nervous for school tomorrow, Lilly-bear?" Miley had sensed for the past few weeks that her younger sister had been very nervous to go to school, especially since it was one they'd never gone to before. And she wanted to make it as easy for the girl as she possibly could.

Lilly nodded into her sister's shoulder, she'd been more than nervous. She really didn't want to go tomorrow but she knew her parents would make her. And there was no use arguing about it, even though her parents had been nervous as well to let her go. They understood how rude people had been these days and they couldn't bare the thought of seeing their precious girl hurt again. Though the two had wanted both their daughters to receive a good education, so they made sure Miley kept an eye on the younger one.

"May I sleep in here with you, Miles? I really can't sleep alone tonight..." The girl asked in a small voice, staring at the ground sadly.

The older girl jumped off her bed, wrapping Lilly securely in her arms. "Aww, of course you can Lil. Don't worry about tomorrow, sweetie, everything'll be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you, Lilly."

The next morning approached rather quickly to the girls' dismay. Miley had already been up for an hour, holding her sister close to her. She began to worry about how people would treat the small girl.

As the girls made their way into the kitchen, their father greeted them with a loving hug. "Daddy, you're finally home." Miley smiled happily as her father hugged her close. She had hated when he would leave them to go on a tour though she knew how much it meant to him.

Robbie smiled warmly at his daughter, he hated having to be away from his children, but their family needed money and his singing career helped them out a lot. "Well it's your first day of school, I had to be here for you girls. Now sit down and eat, I made pancakes and toast." He said as he set two plates on the table ready to be eaten.

The girls sat down at the table, taking a bite of the food sitting in front of them and smiled. It felt wonderful to have their father home with them. Even though they had to leave for school in an hour.

As his daughters ate their meals Robbie poured himself a cup of coffee while taking a seat beside them. He smiled as he watched the two eat, the singer really missed them while he'd been on tour. And the father definitely was going to take a break for a while so he'd be able to have some time with his wonderful family.

Finishing their pancakes, the two girls stood up and grabbed their book-bags ready to head out until their father stopped them. Robbie gave them a soft smile as he took his keys out, "I'll drive you to school."

Once Miley and Lilly made it to their new school, they went into the principal's office to retrieve their schedules and locker numbers. Mr. Buchanan, the principal of Johnson High School, gladly gave the two their things while letting them know if they needed anything to just him know. With that said, the girls headed off to find their lockers which fortunately were right next to each other.

The brunette haired girl smiled as they reached their lockers, so far she had really liked the new school. And she had been even happier that she and her sister had all their classes together because she knew if she weren't with Lilly someone would definitely try to take advantage of her.

"What do you think of the school so far, Lils?" She asked softly, placing her things into her new locker. When she hadn't gotten a response, she turned to see if something had been wrong and to her dismay someone had already been making fun of her younger sister.

A dark hair boy who seemed to be twice the blonde's size had pushed her to the floor laughing. "Wow, and I thought pushing you the first time was fun. Now I can embarrass you in front of the whole school!" He smirked rudely, as other people watched in amusement. The boy happened to be the same one who had harassed her at the skate-park a few months ago.

Miley's face turned beat red with anger, she couldn't stand this boy treating her sister so poorly. She'd definitely give him a piece of her mind. "You leave my sister the hell alone!" She yelled angrily as she pulled the small girl into her arms, continuing to glare towards the other person. "You're twice the size of her, you should not be hurting her! Can't you see she's already got a broken bone? What the hell is wrong with you? I swear if you ever lay another finger on my sister, you'll be sorry." With that spoken, the tall girl brought her sister to the nearest bathroom so she could calm her down.

Lilly hadn't even looked at her, too ashamed of herself to really talk to anyone. She became sick of being pushed around and shoved to the ground because of her size. The girl wanted nothing more then to die but she knew if she actually tried something her family would bring her to a therapist or something.

Her elder sister pulled her into a soft embrace, stroking her hair gently. "It's okay, Lilly." She soothed into her ear, holding her close in her arms. "I won't let him hurt you again, I promise sweetie."

The younger girl shook her head, he would never stop hurting her no matter who tried to protect her. She would always be the target for everyone's hatred. No matter what anyone did to help her, it wouldn't do any good, if anything it would only make things worse.

"No! It's not okay Miley! That's boy who made me brake my collarbone at the skate-park! He's not gonna leave me alone! No one will because I'm just a worthless piece of dirt... That's all I'll ever be. A puny, worthless piece of dirt..."

At hearing this come from her sister's mouth, the brunette's heart broke. How could her sister ever think that of herself? She had been the most precious girl anyone could ever dream of and all anyone had done was hurt her. Miley didn't like that, she wanted to see her sister happy. The girl hated to see her hurt and she knew she had to do something before things went too far.

As the bell rang for lunch, Miley and Lilly slowly headed to the cafeteria. Neither girl had made any friends. The people at this school were a lot worse than the people at their old school. Everyone here had been rich, stuck up jerks, who could careless about others' feelings.

Walking into the cafeteria, the two girls found an empty table in the corner of the lunch room that seemed as a good place to sit. Miley carefully watched her sister as she buried her head onto the table. She hated to see the girl so down, Lilly deserved to be happy for once and the brunette was going to make sure she would.

"Lilly, eat your lunch, sweetheart." She gently stroked the other's back, trying to make the girl feel better. The blonde still hadn't touched it, keeping her head glued to the table. This made her older sister sad, she wanted so badly to cheer Lilly up but hadn't a clue of what to do for her. "Please Lil, don't do this. You need to eat, sweetie. It'll make you feel better."

Failing at getting her sister to eat, Miley sighed. She hated that this teasing began to cause her young sister to become depressed. The brunette had to do something to stop this, the only thing was that she hadn't known how to. She would tell the principal about it but she couldn't have her sister deal with that. So coming upon her last resort, she'd talk with their parents about possibly going to cyber school if Lilly hadn't began to feel better within a few days.

Not even realizing it, the blonde had rested her head onto the taller girl's chest. Miley, on the other hand, did notice this and smiled down at the girl as she wrapped her arms gently around her. "You're a cutie pie, Lils." The brunette said warmly, stroking the other's arms as she held her tight. "Don't worry, Lil, I will protect you from that boy. I swear on my life sweetie."

Hannah sat on the couch reading the paper when her telephone began to ring. Picking it up, she hadn't noticed the number that had been calling her. Yet the woman still answered it. "Hello?" The blonde adult asked, wondering who on earth it could be.

"Lillian is coming with me...I will be coming to get her as soon as she arrives home from school this afternoon. And if you do not give her to me, I shall kill all of you." A deep voice spoke, scaring the mother to death. As she was about to answer him, the line went dead leaving her to cry all alone.

How could someone know where to find her little girl? Has someone been stalking her baby? All these scary thoughts ran through the woman's head as she hurried to find her husband, praying that he would know how to handle this. When she finally found him, she collapsed into his arms sobbing horrifyingly.

Seeing his wife as distraught as she was, Robbie held her close, wondering what had been bothering her. He hadn't seen his wife as vulnerable as this since the day her father passed away. As he stroked her hair he asked her what was wrong.

"I got a c-call, Robbie..." She choked out between sobs. "S-s-someone is after our L-Lilly."

The girls finally returned from their first, extremely long day of school. Quickly making their way into the house, their parents pulled them into their arms. "We're gonna go out for a while, okay girls?" Hannah said softly, stroking both her daughters' cheeks. All she had wanted was for her family to be safe and if they had to leave their house for that then they would.

Her two daughters nodded, setting their book-bags on the ground and following their parents to the car. Once all five of them had gotten into the car, Hannah looked back at Lilly, seeing the sad look in her eyes. "Lilly, what's the matter baby?" She asked softly, her face full of concern. She could easily sense that something had really been bothering her little girl and she was most certainly going to figure out what it had been.

"Nothing, mom." The girl replied in a small voice, as she lay her head on the window. Lilly hated talking about her being teased at school all the time. She wanted nothing more then to forget about it.

The mother had known better than to believe that. Hannah just _knew_ something had been wrong with the girl, she never seen such sadness in the blonde's eyes before. And it broke her heart knowing that her precious little girl was in pain. "Lils, I can tell that you're lying, sweetie." She looked at her daughter sadly, shaking her head. "Please tell me what's bothering you. All I want to do is help you, Lilly. You're my baby girl and you have no idea how much it hurts me to see you so sad."

Lilly looked away, holding back her tears that had threatened to pour out at any given moment. "Everyone hates me... They treat me as if I am dirt...It hurts so much, mom, that I can't handle it anymore." Hearing those painful words come out from her daughter's mouth made her mother stop the car and hurry to where the blonde had sat. She opened the door, pulling Lilly into her arms, and held her as close as she could to her.

"Oh, Lilly... Baby, you should have told me how you felt! You can't keep your emotions bottled up, sweetheart, it'll only make things worse. I had a really close friend who did that, baby girl, and it got to be too much...so she...she did something awful and ended up dead...I don't want you doing the same thing sweetie, so whenever you feel this way you need to come talk to me. I love you so much, Lilly. And I will always, always be here for you."

Hannah held her daughter close, and motioned for Jackson to move up to the front seat with his father so she could sit with her daughters. She sat in-between the two girls, once she sat the blonde down, while placing Lilly so she was lying against her chest.

Miley began to wonder why they had been going out for no reason, so she decided to ask her mom. "Momma, what's the reason for our going out? We usually never go out on Mondays." She asked curiously as the woman sitting beside her stroked her hair.

The mother couldn't tell the girls' about the phone call she'd received so she made up a better explanation for their going out. "Well, your father and I thought it would be a nice treat, since it was your first day at a new school." She said, kissing the brunette's cheek. That sounded as a way better explanation than if she had told them the real reason for it.

Sighing in content, the woman held her two girls close to her, making sure that no one would ever hurt them for as long as they lived.


	5. Chapter Five

_Here's the fifth chapter :) Sorry it took so long to update, I started writing it a little after I uploaded the fourth one; but then I couldn't think of anything to write...Plus I had a lot of homework to do. The good thing is only four weeks of school left! Which I hoping I'll be able to update this a lot faster. :) Don't get your hopes up! Anyways enjoy the chapter. _

Chapter Five

As the family found a nice place to stop at, the blonde girl's cell phone began to ring. Her mother, frightened that it had been the man who called earlier, grabbed her daughter's phone. "You leave my baby girl alone. I swear if you do not, I will call the police." The woman screamed into the phone, worrying her family.

The blonde haired girl gave her mother a terrified expression, wondering who on earth had called and why her mother yelled at the person. Was someone after her? That thought scared the small girl to a point where she, as well, almost wanted to scream until she felt her mother's loving arms wrap securely around her tiny waist.

"Robbie, we need to go stay with my aunt Viki. Now!" Hannah yelled as she held her daughter close. The woman had never been so scared in her life.

Her husband knew she'd been scared to death for their daughter...Heck he was as well. Robbie hadn't understood why or how anyone would ever want to go after his little girl. "Okay, let's go get some stuff then." The man spoke as he started to drive in the direction of their house.

Hannah shook her head, cradling the small girl in her arms. "No, just start heading to Pennsylvania." She spoke quietly, trying to soothe Lilly and to not frighten the other children. She prayed that once they got to her aunts house, all of this nonsense would stop and her little girl would be fine.

In Llanview, Pennsylvania, Viki sat across from her son as the two enjoyed a delightful afternoon tea. "This is such a lovely day, wouldn't you agree Joey?" The older woman said to her son, taking a sip of her tea. Her son nodded with a smile spread across his face, he had been quite pleased to have his cheery mother back.

Ever since Jessica passed away, Viki had never been the same. It had been one of the toughest things the woman ever had to go through. Her daughter meant the world to her; she couldn't wait til' she would have gotten married and had her first baby... Though now they would never get to live this beautiful dream. The only thing everyone could do was dream of what could have been had the girl not been dead.

"So, mum, what have you got planned for this weekend? I thought if you weren't do anything I could have Kelly come over for supper on Saturday. She told me that she'd really like to see you." Joey tried pleading his mother; he knew how good of friends his mother and fiancee have become.

His mother gave him a genuine smile, nodding her head in agreement. She really do enjoy the girl's presence; Kelly had really made her son happy. Which was what she'd wanted for both of her sons, pure happiness. "I think that would be a wonderful idea." She said setting her tea cup down and stroking her son's hair. "I'll have Noelle come over to make spaghetti and some of her famous lemon pie for dessert."

The young man sitting across from her smiled in return while giving his mother a tight hug. "Thank you so much, mum. You really are the best." He spoke warmly as he got up to wash their dishes.

As her son left the living room, Viki smiled to herself. She had been so blessed to have such a marvelous son as he. It pleased her to know that she had done right while raising her son. And the woman thought had Jessica still been here today, she would have turned out to be such a beautiful young lady with a fiancee of her own.

Frowning at the realization that her daughter had not been there, the woman got up from the couch deciding she'd take a walk in the nice fresh air. "If only you were here Jessie..." The mother whispered to herself, trailing off into the beautiful nature.

It was early the next morning when Hannah woke up to the soft cries of her daughter who had been cuddled into her chest. The mother stared down at her daughter, full of concern. "Lilly, what's the matter sweetheart? Why are you crying baby?" She asked softly to her daughter as she cradled her in her arms.

Her daughter glanced up at her with tears streaming down her cheeks while her body lightly began to shake. "S-s-someone wants t-t-to k-k-k-kill me..." The tiny girl cried out, trying to hide in her mother's loving arms. She didn't want her mother to let go of her because she knew if her mother were to do that, the man would definitely be able to steal her away.

Hannah held the girl closer to her, placing gentle kisses atop her head. She hated the fact that someone had been after her baby girl; she wished that whoever this person was would just leave her family alone.

"Oh, Lilly...I won't let anyone touch you. No one will ever hurt you, baby girl. I promise; that's why we're going to stay with my aunt Viki for a while. She lives far away from here, so whoever it is that is threatening you will not be able to find you. And if they ever do, I shall allow them to kill me before I ever allow them to kill you. I mean it, sweetie. It'll be all right, angel."

With that said, the young girl cuddled closer into her mother's arms and soon drifted into a peaceful slumber. The older woman gently placed a kiss to her forehead as she soothingly caressed Lilly's cheeks. "Everything's going to be fine, my sweet girl." Hannah whispered softly into the sleeping girl's ear.

A few hours later, everyone in the car had finally been awake. Robbie began driving the car again as he listened to the GPS tell him where to go next. It irked him having to use the damn thing but he knew that they needed to get to Hannah's aunt's house as quickly as they possibly could.

"Momma, why are we leaving? We just moved here..." Her brunette haired daughter asked, looking sadly towards the mother.

Hannah pulled the young girl into her arms as she cradled her back and forth. "Someone's after your sister, sweetie. I got a call last night from a man who said if we do not give him Lilly then he will kill us all...So we need to leave, I'm sorry baby doll." The mother said softly, stroking the brunette's hair. She hated having to do this to her children but she knew it was something they needed to do.

The daughter gasped. Who on earth would ever take their chances trying to get a hold of her younger sister? The thought put a shiver through her spine as she glanced over towards her sister, who had been sound asleep cuddled against their mother's lap. Looking back up at her mother, she let out a quiet sigh. "Why is someone after Lilly? She did nothing wrong, momma...Who is this person? We can't let them take her! Tell daddy to drive faster." The teenager spoke in her thick southern accent while her mother cradled her in her arms.

Her mother could hear the fear in Miley's voice, it pained her to see any of her babies frightened. She only continued to soothe the young brunette as she watched the other sleep peacefully against her. How could this have happened to her family?

It had been late Saturday evening when Viki heard a knock upon her door. Setting her book aside, the elder woman rose from her seat as she hurriedly made her way to the door. "Oh my, what a surprise! It's been quite a long time since we've last seen each other Hannah. What brings you here dear?" The woman asked, wondering if something had been wrong with Lillian. Even though the girl was her niece's daughter now, she still cared about her especially since her real mother had died.

"Hi, aunt Viki." She spoke warmly, hugging the other tightly. "Is it okay if my husband, children, and I stay with you for a while? S-s-someone is trying to get to Lilly..."

A gasp escaped from Viki's mouth. She couldn't begin to imagine what her niece must be going through. "Oh my gosh...You guys are more than welcomed to stay with me."

Viki pulled the young mother into a gentle embrace as she felt tears well up in her eyes. This couldn't be happening to her only granddaughter. Who could possibly want to kidnap Lillian? That's when she remembered Jessica's ex-boyfriend Chris. She knew he hated the fact that her daughter had given up the baby for adoption and she knew he would do something about it.

"Oh my God...I think I know whose doing this... J-Jessie's ex-boyfriend Chris hated the fact that she was giving up their baby and he said he would have her thrown in jail for it...but since she's gone...he must be trying look for her."

Hannah gasped; she would not let the man go anywhere near her baby girl. Especially for Jessica, since she knew how much the girl hadn't liked him.

After the two mother's let go of each other, the younger one went to get her family so they could all come in. And once they had, Viki greeted them with a welcoming smile. Lilly happily jumped into her arms, her aunt had been her favorite person to see, smiling in excitement.

"Hi aunt Viki." The small teenager greeted happily. "I've missed you tons." Hearing Lillian say that, the elder woman's heart melted as she hugged the girl close to her. She felt the presence of Jessica within her [secret] granddaughter. "Hello, darling. I've missed you as well Lilly. How are you sweetheart?"

Lilly stared down at her shoes. Right now, she felt as if she wanted to burst out sobbing but instead of having to deal with her family's concern she only smiled brightly towards her aunt. "Wonderful. How are you?" The blonde girl smiled blissfully towards her aunt as she waited for her reply.

The other woman gave her a warm smiled back as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm great, Lilly. Thank you for asking." She placed a kiss atop her head and then turned to Miley. "And how are you, Miley?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking." The brunette spoke in her southern accent. She adored their aunt Viki, she'd been the nicest woman ever (other than her mother).

A few days after the Stewart family arrived at Llanfair, Mrs. Buchanan showed them around a bit and introduced them to her brother Todd Manning. Todd Manning had been a horrible person for years before he finally met his sister, who helped him become the man he is today. He finally realized how awful he was and decided to get his act together. Pretty soon, he ended up getting married to Blair Crammer, whom he had two children with, Starr and Jack.

Hannah had felt a little uneasy around Todd, she sensed that he hadn't been all there. And she would definitely not allow her children anywhere near him without she or Robbie around.

Finally, after a long day of touring Llanview, the six of them returned to the beautiful estate of Llanfair. Viki had them sit down in the living room while she started on dinner. She had been very thrilled to have them staying with her, it kept her mind off her late daughter.

"Todd scares me, mom..." The small blonde haired girl said, curled up on her mother's lap. Her mother looked down at her sadly as she gently stroked her hair. She hated when her little girl was scared. "Oh, sweetheart, don't worry...I doubt he'd hurt you." The loving mother soothed into her ear, holding her close. "I won't let anyone ever hurt you baby, I mean it."

The mother continued cradling her daughter, knowing it made her feel safe. And if that had been the only thing to make her little girl feel safe, then she would offer it to her. Lilly meant the world to her; so, she would do anything for her. No matter what it'd been.

As everybody finished their food, somebody's cell phone began to ring. Hannah realized the ringing phone belonged to her daughter so she hurriedly grabbed it. "How many times must I tell you to leave my baby girl the hell alone?" The mother yelled angrily into the phone. She grew sick of some man trying to get to her child and if they called again, she'd call the cops.

All she heard was deep breathing until the man finally spoke up. "You can tell me to all you want. But I will find your precious little Lilly. And when I do, I will make her life hell. She WILL die! That's what the little shit deserves!" He hissed with venom in his tone, hanging up before the mother could say anything else.

Hannah hurriedly pulled the tiny blonde into her arms, rocking her back and forth. The woman wasn't going to allow anyone touch her little girl. And if she had to keep her in eyesight every second of the day, she would. No one would ever have the chance harm the young girl.

Sixteen years. Hannah silently thought. Her baby girls were sixteen years all ready. Where did all the time go? She questioned herself. It felt as if only yesterday, she brought them home from the hospital. Only three years ago her girls' were just thirteen, now they're old enough to drive a car.

In the past three years, a lot happened for the Stewart family. After staying with Viki for a while, they decided to go back home only to learn that poor Lilly had leukemia. Fortunately the doctors were able to rid her of the cancer cells after a full year of chemotherapy. Though for the tiny girl this only made her feel worse; her parents grew more strict on what she's allowed to do.

As the mother made the girls' their favorite meal for lunch, they sat in Lilly's room talking about how exciting it would be to drive a car. The brunette sat on her sister's bed, holding her close. Ever since they'd all found out about her illness, Miley kept Lilly as close to her as she possibly could. She became a whole lot more protective of her as well.

The older sister never allowed anyone to bully Lilly around; if they had, she'd make them pay. After a few times, they gave up on bullying her and the two girls could finally enjoy school. They even made friends with a boy named Devon and his twin sister Destiny. Both were a year older then the two but had been extremely kind towards them, always helping them around the school.

As the clock stroke noon, the girls' hurried down the stairs happily as their mother set the table. "Happy birthday, my beautiful angels. We're having you're favorites." Hannah pulled them into a loving hug before pouring them a cold glass of lemonade. "You're father will be home in a minute with the cake."

Miley carefully helped the smaller girl into a chair before she, herself, sat down in her own chair. She smiled at her mother; she had been the best in the world and thanked God everyday for letting her have such a beautiful family. Yet, the thing she'd be most thankful about was her sister still being with them. Had the blonde haired girl passed away, she'd be broken. Lilly meant the world to her and to lose her or even the thought of it made Miley want to cringe.

"Thank you, momma." The southern teenager spoke, giving her mother a gentle hug. "You are such an amazing mother." Hearing either one of her daughters' say something so sweet to her had always caused her to melt. The woman wrapped her arms tightly around her elder daughter while softly running her hand through her hair.

Finishing their lunch, the doorbell rang causing Lilly to run to the door. Knowing who it would be, she hurriedly opened the door with a soft smile on her face. "Hey!" The small girl shrieked happily, as the twins engulfed her in a friendly embrace. "I'm so glad you two could make it." She motioned for the two, to follow her into the dinning room where her parents and siblings sat.

Miley gave them a warm smile as she gave each of them a hug. She felt so thrilled that she and her sister finally had some friends that had been nice to both of them. The twins had really put a smile on Lilly's face which made her elder sister as happy as could be. Having her younger sister truly happy mattered most to her.

Once their friends met their parents, the four decided to head to the mall for a bit. Of course Lilly had to be watched by her sister but for once in her life she hadn't really cared. No matter what happened, she wouldn't be sad. She and her sister were going to enjoy their birthday with their friends and that would be the end of it.

Arriving at the mall, the four blissful friends headed towards their favorite store hoping there'd be something worthwhile. Lilly hurried to roam the shelves of books, looking at each one with interest. Reading had become her favorite thing to do; she read at every chance she got.

Finally coming across a book she liked, the blonde hurriedly grabbed it from the shelf and walked towards the cashier to purchase it. After paying for the book she decided to sit in one of the chairs to read until her friends found something as well.

Her elder sister noticed her sitting alone so she walked towards while wrapping her arms softly around her shoulders. "Hey Lils." She spoke softly into her ear. "Are you okay, sweetie pie? You seem a little down about somethin' love." Miley gently took a seat beside Lilly, worried something had been hurting her sister. She began to wonder if maybe her sister's cancer was coming back.

After getting a small smile in return, the fear in the other's body faded and she happily held her sister close as the two of them waited for their friends.

Leaving the book store, the four began walking to the music store. Destiny smiled softly towards Lilly as she held her hand gently in hers. She felt that the tiny girl had been the most sweetest and adorable little thing in the world. Every time she'd seen the girl, her heart would swell up with love and butterflies flew around in her stomach.

Destiny realized that she had been falling in love with the girl. She knew that if she ever turned gay, her family would resent her and definitely disown her. Their family had been quite a religious one; reading the bible ever night and going to church every Saturday night and Sunday morning. So being in love with someone in the same gender as your own had been a horrible sin towards her family.

"Destiny, I'm really glad that you're my friend." The dark haired girl came back to reality as she gave Lilly a loving embrace. She knew how much the girl needed a friend right now and she would be the friend that Lilly needed.

With summer only around the corner, the girls' were expected to do their very best in school. Unfortunately for Lilly, all this work began stressing her out, putting a lot of weight onto her tiny heart. The only one who noticed her stress had been Miley. She knew how stressed the girl got over even the tiniest things so she would make sure to help her out.

The girls sat upon Miley's bed, watching the quiet television that sat before them. "Lils, sweetie, if you're feeling this stressed out you need to tell momma and dad." She sighed softly as she held her sister close to her chest.

"No, I'm fine Miles. I just want it to be summer." Unfortunately her elder sister always knew when she had been lying, so the brunette gently stroked her back to ease her building stress. The two enjoyed the silence for a while, loving the fact that all they needed to feel better was each other.

After a while of silence, the brunette made her way down the stairs and into the living room. Her mother sat upon the couch reading a book while her father sat writing on some scrap paper. Quietly, Miley sat herself down beside her mother as she let a loud sigh, which had caused the woman to look up at her with deep concern.

Hannah set her book aside before pulling her daughter into her arms. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked, full of concern. The brunette allowed another sigh to escape her mouth. She felt bad for going against her sister's wishes but she hated seeing the girl as stressed as she'd been and she knew that if Lilly hadn't told their parents, the stress would continue to build up.

"It's not me, momma, it's Lil." The daughter said as she rested against her mother. "Momma, she's really stressed out with school. She wouldn't tell you or daddy, so I had to. I'm just really worried about her..."

The blonde woman sighed softly as she pressed a loving kiss to her daughter's forehead before heading up the stairs to talk to the younger girl. She lightly knocked on the door, walking in after she got a quiet response. "Hey, baby girl." Her mother spoke warmly towards the girl, wrapping her in her arms securely. "I heard that you're stressed out about something...What's the matter sweetie?" Hannah worried something horrible had been going on in her daughter's life, so she needed to talk to her about it.

Lilly looked away, a bit furious that her sister would tell their mother about her stressing out. She stood up from the bed, trying to leave the room; but her mother stopped her before she could. "Lillian, if something is going on, you need to tell me. I want to help you, angel; you mean so much to me. And if something or someone is upsetting you, I need to know so that I may help you baby doll."

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." The tiny girl slid past her mother, rushing down the stairs and out of the house. She just needed to get away from her family for a little bit.

Hannah ran quickly down the stairs trying to get to her little girl before she went too far. As she ran out the door, she'd seen the teenager running along the sidewalk as fast as she possibly could. "Lilly, sweetheart, please don't run away." The only response she received was her daughter's running faster.

While the mother tried to catch up to her, Lilly turned to an alley way; hoping her mother wouldn't be able to see her. Fortunately as a few minutes passed by, nobody else entered her hiding spot. The small girl crouched down to the ground, trying to forget about all her problems for a while.

Lilly grew tired of always being watched by her parents or her sister or even her brother. She wanted to have her independence just as her elder siblings had. She wanted to be taller so no one would care about how she looks.

As she felt restless only sitting on the ground, the young teenager stood up and began walking again. The only thing she'd wanted right now was to forget about all the troubles that lied behind her. Approaching the entrance of the skate-park, Lilly noticed a strange man leaning on the gate. To get a closer look, she walked near the fence to see the strange man turn and smirk at her.

"Ah, hello there Lillian." The man spoke running his filthy hand roughly across the tiny girl's shoulder. "I've been waiting for this moment for the past three years." Feeling his hands against her skin, caused the young girl to cringe. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but she knew that would make her weak which she didn't like.

The blonde half glared at him as he continued to touch her. Even when she tried to push him away from her, he only touched her more; enjoying that he had been able to make her feel uncomfortable. "Leave me alone." Lilly tried to scream but the man pushed her to the ground and dragged her to his van. The blonde's eyes grew big with fear, hating herself for running away from her mother.

After locking the girl into the back of his van, the man got into the drivers seat and started to drive down the road. "You're some shit, I see. Well we shall just have to do something about that, now won't we?" He said with a smirk, looking through the rear-view mirror to see the frightened look in the girl's eyes. "Just like that bitchy mother of yours was. Such a fuckin' goody-two-shoes. Well, we just can't have that."

Lilly looked at him frightened and confused. How would he know anything about her mother? She longed for Miley to be there with her; yet she knew that wouldn't happen. "Don't call my mother that! You don't even know her." She yelled angrily, wishing to punch him for talking bad about her mother as he did. Hearing this only caused him to laugh. _What a stupid child._ He thought. "Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me? You're mother was my girlfriend...And unfortunately she gave me you as a child. Yet, I still don't know why I ever wanted her not to give you up. You're only a puny, little shit. Just like you're mental mother."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not my father, if that's what you're saying...and my mother never gave me up to anyone. I've been living with her and my father since I was born. My mom would never date some jerk as you."

Hannah sat upon the couch, worried out of her mind about her little girl. Where could she be? She asked herself in her thoughts. The woman prayed to God to keep her baby girl safe and hoped she would return as soon as possible. "Please come back home, Lilly, sweetheart." The deeply worried mother spoke quietly, walking into Miley's room to tell her what had happened.

Her daughter had lain silently on her bed, listening to her iPod as she waited for her twin to return home. The mother gently tapped her on the shoulder as she opened her arms for a hug, which the girl gladly accepted. "Hey Miley. Sweetie, I have something I need to tell you..." She looked down at Miley, cradling her close in her arms. Her daughter nodded her head to go on. "I-I think Lilly may be missing...I went up to talk with her, and the next think I know is I'm running after her outside...I tried to reach her but she disappeared into an alley...Oh gosh, baby girl, we need to find her..." With that, both girls' broke down crying as they lay upon the daughter's bed.

Praying and hoping that Lilly would come soon as safely as possible.


	6. Chapter Six

_I am very sorry it took me so long to update this story! I started to write it after the last chapter but then my computer's hard drive died so I lost all my stories ): So I had to re-write this chapter which I of course put off...but anyway here it is. I'll be surprised to see if people still read it!_

Chapter Six

It had been months since Lilly ran away and was taken by her biological father. Her family continued to look for her everyday, putting fliers up on every pole they could find. Miley tried everything she could think of to get others to help them find her sister. But nothing anyone did to try and find her helped.

Miley sat on her bed, staring blankly at the pictures she had of she and Lilly together. She grabbed the picture sitting on her night stand and looked at the ecstatic expression on her sister's face as tears slid their way down her cheek. The brunette softly stroked the glass frame, wishing desperately that it was Lilly she had been holding. "Be strong, my precious Lilly. We'll find you. I will not rest until you are home safe and sound with us."

After stroking it for a bit longer, Miley gently placed it back on the nightstand. She silently prayed for her sister, hoping that God would help them find her. Too deep in thought, the brunette girl failed to notice her best friend standing in the doorway and looking at her with empathy.

The dark haired girl gently made her way over to Miley, taking a seat beside her while wrapping her in a comforting hug. "How are you doing today?" She asked in a gentle tone as she stroked her friend's back.

Miley sighed sadly as she allowed her friend to comfort her. It felt nice to have someone, other than her parents, to talk to. "I just want to find Lilly! That poor angel must be scared to death...I wish I knew where she was so I could save her."

With two sad sighs, Destiny soothingly stroked Miley's back wishing, as well, that Lilly would be found. "My dad had a mass yesterday for Lilly and your family. Everyone at our church is praying for you guys to find her. If there's anything else we can do to help, just let us know sweetie."

Lilly was left alone in a cold cellar while the man who kidnapped her had gone to rob a bank. She had been terrified that he would kill her; so she allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her. And because of that, the poor girl was smothered in bruises from the tip of her head all the way down to her feet.

Trembling and shaking, the frail girl slowly made her way to the cellar door and debated on whether or not she should take the chance to try and escape. If she had, she would get the chance to re-unite with her family. But if she chose not to leave, she would be stuck there for the rest of her life.

Slowly and timidly, the small girl made her way out of the filthy room and into the sunlight that she hadn't seen since the day she went missing. As she glanced around, squinting from how bright the sun was, she realized she had no idea where she was. Lilly also failed to realize how beat-up she looked as she continued to walk as far away from the horrible place as she could.

Hours later had the young girl passed out on the ground, a good twenty miles away from her kidnapper. Her body ached from not only walking so much but also from the pain that the evil man caused her. She desperately wished someone would find her and help her.

Fortunately for her there was a couple jogging nearby and when they saw her, they immediately ran over to her. The woman, who had long brown wavy hair and was just a bit shorter than her partner, gently bent down to help the girl up. She could easily tell that something traumatic must have happened to her, seeing all the bruises and burn marks that lay amongst Lilly's skin. The brunette could also sense how frightened she was; so she softly scooped her up and brought her to a bench, where she carefully sat her down. "Are you okay, sweetie?" The brown haired woman asked in a soothing voice as she watched the small blonde rock back and forth in fear.

"D-d-don't t-tou-ch m-m-me." Her voice quivered with fear as she shakily turned away from the two people who desperately wanted to help her.

This time it was the young man who went over to Lilly. He had brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, and was just nearly six feet. He looked at what he thought was a small child and felt terrible for her. "We're not going to hurt you sweetie. We're here to help you. Can you tell us what happened?" The blonde girl only scooted farther away from him, frightened that he would harm her.

"Sweetie, you obviously need help and we're not going to leave you here. So please try to talk to us and let us help you." The woman sat beside the frightened child and gently turned her so they were facing each other. "We're not here to hurt you if that's what you're thinking, honey." She spoke softly, hoping Lilly wold allow them to help.

Reluctantly Lilly gave up trying to move away from them and accepted their help. She even allowed the other woman to wrap her in a comforting hug, and soothingly rub her back. "I was kidnapped...and he told me he was my father...but I already have a father."

The woman glanced at her fiancee as if asking him what they should do. He looked back at her and the small child beside her, knowing the best thing to do was to call the police. While he got out his phone to call, his girlfriend gently held the distraught girl in her arms, hoping to comfort her from the traumatic pain she had been dealing with. "You're okay now, sweetie. My boyfriend and I are going to help you. We're gonna go to the police station and see if they can help us find your parents." She spoke soothingly to Lilly as she held her close, looking over her shoulder at the young man.

Sitting in the office of Lieutenant McBain, Lilly was in tears as she told him about everything she'd been through in the past months. The couple who found her and brought her there were in shock at what she had dealt with. They couldn't believe a person would actually do that to someone. As the blonde continued to tell the lieutenant what went on in between heart-wrenching sobs, the woman, who's name was Langston, soothingly rubbed her back in circles, trying her best to bring comfort to her.

"Where are you parents at, Lilly?" The officer asked as he wished for work to be over so he could go home and see his fiancee.

The detective glanced over his notes he took while he spoke with young Lilly. He tried to piece together who would have kidnapped her and why, but to no avail. It was hard for him to understand this case, seeing as he had no idea who this young child was. He let out a sigh before taking a sip of his coffee. As he was about to go back to looking over the notes, the door to his office crept open revealing his fiancee Natalie Buchanan.

"Lieutenant McBain, you work too hard." She said with a smile before sitting across from him and placing a brown bag in front of him. "I brought you lunch from Carlotta's so you must eat it!"

He slowly grabbed the bag, taking out the food that Natalie brought for him and half smiled. "Gonna need this. This case is going to take forever! I'm completely stumped."

The redhead grew curious to know what her fiancee was working on, especially as she was a detective herself. "What's this case on? Please don't say its another Uncle Todd case! I swear he's here every other week for another violent act." Her uncle Todd got in more trouble with the police than anyone she ever met.

"For once I'd rather it be another Manning case. Not this time. His daughter's friend, Langston and her boyfriend Nate, stopped by with a young child. Apparently she was kidnapped for God only knows how long and has been trapped in a rotted down building twenty miles from here. So now I have to find her family and the person who took her."

Natalie let out a sigh, she could definitely empathize with the child for she knew what it was like to be kidnapped. "Who's she going to stay with until her family is found?"

Before giving a reply to her, the chief of detectives took a bite of the rice she brought him. "Well for now Langston and Nate took her to their place. But I was thinking that maybe she should stay with us, just in case the man who kidnap her tries for round two."

Hannah sat at the dining room table looking through the many pictures they had of Lilly when she was a child and sadly sighed. How could she let this happen to her baby? That had been a question running through her mind every day. She blamed herself for Lilly's kidnapping and could barely go on without her daughter there.

Her older daughter stood in the doorway, watching her mother with sadness. She knew her mom blamed herself for what happened and couldn't stand to see her slowly die from the pain of losing Lilly. Slowly and quietly Miley made her way in and took a seat beside her. "You okay, momma?" She asked softly in her fading southern accent as she gave her mother a loving hug.

The blonde haired woman placed the photo she had been holding on the table and then wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter. "Momma's fine, sweetie pie. I just want your sister to be found and brought back to us." Tears start streaming out from her eyes as she continued to hold her daughter close. "My baby must be scared out of her mind! My poor, poor baby girl...She keeps dealing with pain, my precious Lilly; she doesn't deserve any of this pain!"

"We're going to get our Lilly back, momma. She's not gonna give up. She survived stage four leukemia, so I _know_ she'll survive this."

Lilly looked around at all her surroundings and grew nervous. She was frightened her kidnapper would find her and try to kill her. She was about to get up and leave but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her. Afraid it may be the kidnapper, Lilly desperately tried to escape. "Sweetie, you're safe! The evil man isn't here and he will never harm you again because my boyfriend and I will protect you until Detective McBain finds your family. I know this is a new place and you're very shaken up but I promise you'll be safe here! My best friend Starr and her boyfriend Cole live here with their daughter as well; they're very nice and they'll protect you too."

A knock on the door was heard, making Lilly jump in fear, and Langston to open the door. As she opened it she stroked the young "child's" back to calm her down. "Mr. McBain, what can I do for you?" She asked, stepping aside to let him in.

"Well until we can find Lilly's family and put the guy who kidnapped her in jail, I think it would be much safer if she stayed with Natalie."

Langston looked down at the frightened 'child' in her arms and let a sad sigh escape. "Is that okay with you, sweetie?" She softly stroked the girl's back, feeling terrible for her. The blonde girl shook her head, not wanting to stay with anyone. "I want my family."

A blonde haired woman hovered over Lilly, taking in all her features and remembered the daughter she lost. "Did you and John adopt a child?" The woman finally spoke up, curious to know who this young girl belonged to. Natalie shook her head, but would love for she and John to have a baby together. "No, she's staying with us until we can find her family. Some bastard took her from them and tortured her for the past five months." She spoke with venom in her voice; she despised men who hurt children.

The other woman continued to watch the 'child' sleep and recognized something but couldn't tell what it was...until she asked her next question. "What's her name?"

"I'm pretty sure her name is Lilly. That's what John told me." The redhead said as she watched her.

Lilly. Now she knew what she was recognizing. This young child belonged to her. She had given birth to her in 1992 and mysteriously the baby was taken from her. "Lilly? Oh my God! This is the baby I gave birth to! She was my baby girl; my Lillian Victoria! They took her from me and I haven't seen her since then..."

At that point Natalie knew her sister had lost it. She gently pulled her sister into a gentle embrace, knowing how painful it was for the woman to talk about her late daughter. "Tess, honey; your baby died. This is someone else's little girl and I'm sure her parents are terribly worried about her."

Mrs. Stewart watched her daughter write, for what seemed like hours, before she walked over to her. She lovingly wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders while placing a loving kiss to her head. "What are you writing, Miley love?" The mother asked in her warm southern accent.

Miley got up and wrapped her arm around her mother's neck. She could still feel her mother's pain and distress from not being able to find Lilly. "I'm writing a song for and about Lilly. It really helps me to not give up on her." The daughter replied softly, a sad smile amongst her face.

The mother smiled down at her daughter, stroking her hair in the process. "That's so precious, sweetie. I'm sure when we finally get Lilly back to us, she will love it. She's probably only surviving because she knows how much you love her and that you'll never give up on her."

"Momma she knows how much you love her too. She loves you mom; she probably can't wait to be home and in her mother's arms. I can't even begin to imagine the awful things poor Lilly's had to suffer through.

Another month passed and still no sign of Lilly. Her family continued to search for her but to no avail. Fortunately though Miley had an idea on how they could get more people to look for her sister. She knew her dad may not like it, but for Lilly he would do anything.

They sat in the dressing room, Miley, Jackson, Hannah, and Robbie praying so hard that this would help them find Lilly. "Oh Mile, I really do hope this helps us to find your sister."

Natalie stood in the living room of she and John's apartment looking at Lilly as she quietly cried to herself. She knew the young girl wanted to be found by her family and the redhead wished so badly that she could find them for her. "Lilly, John and I have to work late tonight so I'm going to bring you to Langston's place so they can look after you."

The two of them made their way down the hall and to the door of Langston's room. When they approached it, Natalie lightly knocked on the door. Within seconds the door opened and the tall brunette smiled at them. "Hi there. What are you two doing here?" She asked, happy to see Lilly again.

"Well John and I have to work late, so I figured I'd see if she could stay with you guys for the night."

The brunette glanced down at Lilly and smiled. It had been a few weeks since she'd seen her and she couldn't be happier to have the small 'child' stay with them. "We'd love to watch her for the night. But she'd have to come with us to a concert, if that's okay."

As the four young adults and Lilly arrived at the arena parking lot, they realized that they should have come much earlier to get a good parking spot. "Wow, I didn't know there were still a lot of people who liked Robbie Ray...unless they all just like free concerts."

Hearing that name caused Lilly to jump up from her seat and run hurriedly out of the car. She would finally get to see her family. Her concerning outburst had four worried adults left in the car. "What the hell just happened?" One of the adults with long, dirty blonde hair asked as they all started to get out.

"I don't know but we need to get her."

The concert was nearly starting but Lilly was still nowhere in sight. Instead of joining their friends and enjoying the concert, Langston and Nate were trying to find the young child, hoping no one would harm her.

Lilly, on the other hand, had been trying to find her father but stopped when she saw him come on the stage with none other than her sister Miley. She stood there in astonishment, out of all the places she could find her family it was at one of her dad's concerts.

She tried her hardest to make it to the front row so she could get her father's attention but with all the people surrounding her, she had no chance. Lilly even felt someone try to push her but fortunately she caught herself. And to make matters worse, a woman approached her with a concerned face. "Are you lost there, sweetie?" She asked, thinking the girl was a young child.

"Kind of...I need to get as close to the stage as possible because that's my dad and sister up there. I was kidnapped for the past six months and if I don't get them to see me now, they'll never find me! Please, please help me. I really miss my family!" The woman standing beside her looked at her like she was nuts and then walked away laughing.

Hours later the concert was over and Lilly was the only one left in the room as she lay on the filthy floor, crying her eyes out. This was her only chance for her to be reunited with her family and it's gone. The thought of never seeing then again made her cringe.

She could hear footsteps coming from the stage so she sat up to see who it was. At first all she saw was the person's back, but when the person turned around; she gasped. It was Miley. She would finally be able to go home with her family...until she saw Langston and Nate walking towards her.

"Lilly, we've been trying to find you the whole time! Where have you been?" Hearing the name Lilly, Miley listened in on the conversation as she cleaned the stage off.

The young girl looked up at them with dry tear stains and sniffled. "That guy is my dad! And Miley's my twin sister. Please believe me! No one would help me; they all told me how insane I am..." She looked up at the two pleadingly, hoping they would help her.

Miley, on the other hand, couldn't believe her ears. Her precious sister was standing in the same room as her. She couldn't take it any longer so she walked down the stair case and briskly over towards her younger sister, a soft smile on her face. "Lilly, my angel!" She spoke softly, looking at her sister with tears in her eyes. Within seconds, Miley had the girl wrapped tightly but lovingly in her arms. "Oh sweetie, what on earth are you doing here? Well Thank God you are here but how did you get here, angel?" The brunette couldn't believe she had Lilly in her arms. It never felt that good to hold anyone as it had her sister.

"M-Miley!" Lilly snuggled into her sister's arms, not wanting to ever be away from her family again. "Where's mom and dad?"

The taller girl held her closer and tighter, softly stroking her cheeks. "They're in the back sweetie. I just can't believe you're here and in my arms! I've missed you more than anything, my sweet angel."

A few hours later had the Stewart family sitting in a hotel room trying to get Lilly to talk to them. The mother had her lying against her chest as she rocked them back and forth. "Do you know who the man was that kidnapped you, sweetheart?" Hannah asked in a gentle tone, hoping to get an answer from her daughter.

The blonde girl had a hard time talking to her family about what happened. She feared that if she told them, he would come back and take her away again. "I c-can't r-remember..." Her voice trembled with fear as she buried herself in her mother's arms.

Her mother cradled her softly, knowing that meant Lilly hadn't want to talk about it so she pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. "Rest my sweet love; we'll talk more in the morning.

The sunlight poured into the hotel room causing Lilly to awaken. She glanced around the room to see if anyone was up but no one was. She smiled, though, when she noticed her mother's arms were wrapped around her and probably had been all night. It felt good to have her mom hold her; that made her feel safe.

Lilly gently got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom while grabbing her mother's cell phone. She started typing a text message to the people who helped her. When she finished, she read it over to make sure it sounded okay. And it said: "Hello Natalie and John; this is Lilly. I just wanted to thank you both for helping me and taking care of me for the past month. I really appreciate it! Anyway I have found my family so I'll be going home with them soon. And by the way, John, you should definitely propose to Natalie. Everyone can see you're meant for each other." Satisfied with her message, she sent it and deleted it from the phone.

"Lil, you in there sweetie?" Her sister's voice called with a hint of worry. The younger sister quietly opened the door, staring up at her sister with a bit of sadness. "Come here my angel; let me hold you." Miley gently scooped her into her arms, bringing her out of the bathroom and sitting in a chair with her.

A small smile appeared on Lilly's face as she cuddled into her older sister's arms. "I thought I'd never see you guys again."

Months later had the Stewart family back at home, enjoying a nice family outing to the local beach. Lilly had still been very skittish about almost everything but her family wasn't bothered by it at all; they revolved what they did around making her feel better.

They were getting ready to go in the ocean when Miley noticed the blonde staring blankly at the sand. "You okay sweetie?" She asked lovingly, softly stroking her arm. Ever since the girl had been reunited with them, she never acted the same as before. They knew it was because of her kidnapping but watching her act the way she had, had been heart-breaking.

Lilly refused to look up at her or even answer her. She hated speaking to her family about what happened to her. The girl still had issues with trying to figure out what her kidnapper meant when he told her that he was her father. It troubled her so deeply that she hadn't even told her parents about it.

"Sweetie, we're going to swim in the ocean for a bit...don't you want to come? You love to be in the water, Lils!" Her older sister tried to get a reaction out of Lilly but to no avail. With a sad sigh, she crouched down beside the younger girl and pulled her into a loving embrace. "Talk to me, angel. Tell me what's going on. I want to help you, Lilly."

The blonde continued to look down at the sand, not knowing what to say. Honestly, she really had no idea what was bothering her. The fact that her parents and siblings may not even be related to her always ran through her mind, causing her to stay silent in front of them. "I...uhm...just need time to think." Was her meek reply, while continuing to look down at the sand.

The brunette sighed, hating that her sister refused to talk to them about what happened. "Lil, lovey, please talk to me. I want to be here for you." She spoke softly, trying her best to get the girl to open up.

"I-I don't know if I can talk about it, Miley...it hurts to even think about it." This caused her older sister to pull her into a comforting hug. She hated that the younger girl had felt too much pain to talk about what happened. Miley wished there was a way she could get her to talk without her having to relive all the pain and suffering.

Lilly looked down at the sand, she too hating that she couldn't talk to her family about the awful things she'd gone through. Living with the pain and horrifying memories of her kidnapping had been very hard for her, it changed her dramatically…and not for the better. "I wish I could talk to you about it…but even when I think about it, it kills me. It frightens me to talk about it, Miley."

That evening had the Stewart family preparing for dinner. Hannah had her son set the table while she and Robbie cut up fresh vegetables. They were hoping Lilly's favorite meal would cheer her up and hopefully open her up about what went on when she was away from them.

Miley walked into the kitchen and over to her mother, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I love you, momma." She spoke softly as the mother set down the knife and wrapped her arms around her. A smile spread across Hannah's face as she stroked her daughter's back. "I love you too, sweetie. You're such an amazing daughter…you and Lilly both." She placed a loving kiss to her forehead before going back to her chopping.

"Do you and daddy need any help? I'd do anything to help cheer Lil up." The southern teenager asked as she made her way towards the sink to wash her hands. She really hated seeing her poor sister suffer so much. And if there was anything she could to help relieve some of her sister's suffering she would do it.

Hannah smiled softly at her daughter, very pleased with how caring the girl was. "How about you make a pitcher of lemonade? Lilly loves lemonade." She said before getting out a pan to put the vegetables that she and her husband cut up in.

An hour later dinner was ready and everyone had been sitting around the table anxiously waiting for the food to be served. Robbie dished out the vegetable casserole to everyone and then said Grace right before Jackson dug into his plate.

Everyone had started in on their dinner, except for Lilly who only stared down at it. It's not that she hadn't liked what her parents made for her, it's just that she couldn't eat much since her kidnapping. When she had been stuck with the horrifying man in his filthy cement house, she was starved to death which made her stomach shrink a lot so when she would eat she was only able to eat a fourth of what she used to.

Her mother grew concern as she realized the youngest daughter hadn't touched a thing on her plate. "Lilly, sweetie, you need to eat. You're too thin, honey! Please eat some of your dinner." She spoke softly, hating how skinny her daughter had gotten since she was gone.

"I can't eat mom…my stomach already feels bloated from lunch…I can't." Lilly sadly looked down, feeling horrible that she couldn't enjoy her parents' home cooking the way she used to. She couldn't do anything as she used to…and that pained her more than anything.

The southern mother sighed sadly before wrapping her child securely in her arms. It hurt her to watch Lilly suffer the aftermath of her kidnapping. She didn't like seeing her baby deteriorate in front of her eyes. "You barely ate anything at lunch either, sweetheart… Lilly you cannot go on the way you are, you need to eat more…you're way too skinny baby girl!" Hannah held her daughter close in her arms, pressing loving kisses to her cheek. "And you need to talk to us about what went on when you were kidnapped. I know its painful sweetie, but I really think it would help you to talk about it."

The blonde shook her head violently before hurriedly running to her room and slamming the door. Her family was left to look at her empty seat with nothing but sympathy and concern. Their attempt to try and cheer Lilly up backfired…terribly.

Lilly lie on her bed, tears streaming down her face as she tried to rid the horrid memories from her mind. She couldn't take living with the pain of her kidnapping anymore…it hurt too much. She glanced around her room to see if she had anything even remotely sharp but to no avail. As she was about to go to the bathroom, the door to her room quietly opened, revealing her older sister looking in on her with overpowering concern.

"Lilly…can I come in?" The girl asked softly, hoping to be able to console her sister.

The blonde looked up at Miley, who was watching her with sympathy, patiently waiting for her to answer. With a sad sigh and sniffle, she nodded for the older girl to come in. She buried herself deeper into the covers, feeling ashamed of herself for not talking to her sister about anything that happened to her.

Miley gently walked over to her, sitting beside her on the bed. "Lilly, please baby don't be afraid to talk to me about what happened. I'm here for you sweetie and I want to help you through this." She gently spoke, uncovering the blonde and taking her in her strong arms. "Talk to me, Lil, tell me what went on…and if it makes you cry then cry sweetie…I'm here to comfort you! So please, please talk to me."

With a loud sigh, the blonde slowly turned to face her sister. "H-his name w-was Chris…" She shakily started, already feeling the pain of what she went through. "I was mad that you told mom about my stressing out so when she came to talk to me I ran out of the house…I just wanted to get away for a while…I was tired of being sheltered and everyone treating me like I'm some frail little girl!" Tears started to rapidly pour out of her eyes as she remembered running away and being thrown into the back of a van.

The brunette pressed a soothing kiss to the top of Lilly's forehead, holding her close in her arms. "It's okay sweetie, you're okay Lil." She soothed, sensing the tension her sister felt as she relived the terrifying pain.

"I decided to go to the skate park to skate off my thoughts…but as I approached it I noticed a strange man standing near the gate…I grew quite anxious when I saw the man but I chose to suck it up and walk over…" Her voice started to crack, she didn't how much more she could say about it without breaking down.

Her elder sister softly stroked her back, placing Lilly's head onto her chest. "Shhh, calm down sweetie…I'm here, you're fine angel. It's not going to happen again Lilly, you're just telling me what you went through. If you need to take a break just say so, sweet girl, and I'll comfort you." She whispered soothingly into the crying girl's ear, hoping so badly that Lilly would finally open up to her about the kidnapping.

The small framed blonde took a deep breath before she continued to relive what happened. "I was about to enter the skate park but the man stopped me. He said he'd been waiting for the past three years to finally take me. I tried to push past him but he grabbed me before I could and shoved me into his van…" Tears were streaking down her cheeks like waterfalls, this was one of the most painful things she ever had to do…other than living it the first time. "I was frightened to death, regretting my decision to run away from mom…and I was wishing so bad that you were there with me because I knew I couldn't survive without you…" She sobbed, letting Miley rock her softly and whisper comforting words into her ear.

"He kept saying bad stuff about mom…he said she was crazy and then he was claiming to be my father… he doesn't even know mom…I told him that! But he said she was his girlfriend and he was disgusted that he ended up with me for a daughter…but he's not my father! I told him that and he kept saying he was and he said my mom was Jessica… And he drove so fast…I thought we were going to wreck…I was scared to death." She said, her voice nearly above a whisper.

Miley let out a soft sigh as she continued to comfort her sister, stroking her back in gentle circles. "Sweetie, that's not true at all! That man was probably some insane psycho…he was just trying to scare you Lil."

"He locked me up in a cold cellar…in the back of his run down house so no one would know. He would come in and …. and… and…" She couldn't finish her sentence without breaking down into heartbreaking sobs. Tears were streaming down her face as her body shook with sobs.

The older girl held her tighter, pressing gentle kisses to her forehead. She tried her best to comfort her but the young girl continued to shake with sobs. "It's okay honey…calm down." She said softly, holding the girl close to her. "How about we rest? I think you've had enough talking about it sweetie… We'll talk about it more some other time, you need to calm down." With that, she gently wrapped the blanket around them, cradling Lilly's head to her chest.

Weeks passed and now it was nearing the end of summer causing Lilly to grow anxious. She hadn't been to school since before her kidnapping…the thought of starting back in less than two weeks frightened her. The girl knew she'd be the school's punching bag as she had been her whole life. Even if Miley was with her, Lilly knew that wouldn't stop anyone from hurting…not after the hell she had been put through.

Slowly and quietly the blonde girl came down the stairs and into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. "Good morning, sweetie." Spoke her mother, with her long dirty blonde hair in a bun. She smiled brightly at her daughter, happy to have her back. "Did my angel sleep well?" Hannah wrapped the short girl in her arms, overly joyed to have her daughter back.

The young girl happily snuggled into her mother's loving embrace. She was very happy to be with her family again and to have her mother's strong arms wrapped around her. "I slept okay…I didn't have a nightmare last night so that's good." She said quietly, enjoying being able to talk to her mom.

"I'm so glad sweetie, I don't want you to have to deal with such memories." The mother pressed a loving kiss to her child's cheek. "I promise my sweet girl, I will never ever let anything bad happen to you again. I promise! You're home, where you belong, and I will never let you run away again. I love you too much baby girl…Dad and I will try our hardest not to be too protective of you Lilly, but don't get upset if we don't let you do certain things sweetie. We just want you to be safe baby doll. We love you so much Lillian and we always, always will."


End file.
